The Unexpected Imprint
by EastynPaige
Summary: This is a story on how an Unexpected Imprint takes place and how they deal with falling in love with one another as well as others around them have to deal with it. Rating is T for now. It may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

This story is going to start off with the rating of_ 'T'_ but will most likely change in future chapters. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan had just arrived at the reservation with Jacob Black while Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went out to hunt and search for the vampire, Victoria. Earlier that day when Edward had dropped Bella off with Jake, she had been taken by surprise when Jacob had informed her that the two of them would be going to a party that evening. At that moment, Bella began to feel more than a bit apprehensive, mainly because it was a get together for his tribe. Jacob's whole tribe was going to be there. Bella looked around at the site before her as they started to walk towards the campfire where the others were already gathered, getting more nervous with every step.<p>

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bella asked softly. "I really hate being a party crasher."

"Technically, you're a council meeting crasher." Jacob informed her, with a slight grin, then looked back at the gathering that was still a few feet away from them. "You see? The council, Dad, Quil's grampa and Sue Clearwater, she took over for Harry when he died."

The moment that Bella heard that this wasn't a party, and that it was a council meeting that she was to be attending, made her not want to be there even more. It was bad enough thinking that she was going to a party with people from Jacob's tribe, but a council meeting that, really, had nothing to do with her. She was certain that she should not be there. "Okay, I should not be here." She said as she stopped and turned to Jake.

"You're okay. I thought..." Jake said reassuringly, stopping a moment to take a breath, and figure out what he wanted to say, before continuing. "I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories?" Bella questioned, a bit puzzled for a brief second before realization struck. "You mean, the tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?"

"We've all got a role to play, and you're part of this." Jacob explains then looking back to the the group of people seated around the fire. "I mean, it is the first time Seth, Leah and Quil'll hear them, too. But you are the first outsider. Ever."

With that, Jake began walking again towards the gathering, Bella felt compelled to follow along with him. Knowing that the tribal elders were going to be telling the legends of the Quileute and how they came into contact with the 'Cold Ones'. Even though she was told that it was not only her first time hearing the legends, but it was going to be Leah, Seth and Quil's first time hearing them as well. Still she felt awkward hearing these, considering she was the first 'Pale Face' to be invited to hear them. Bella knew that Jacob was trying to make her feel better about being there, but it wasn't helping.

"If I had known that, I would have, like... I don't know, dressed better."

"Jake!" a young male voice interrupted, causing the pair to look up. They saw a young teen jog up to them with a smile on his face. "It's about time you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out, bro." Jakee nodded before turning to Bella. "Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

Bella smiled and offered her hand to Seth who eagerly took it, shaking her hand with a big smile on his face before they dropped one another's hand.

"Newest, Bestest, Brightest." Seth smiled.

"And slowest." Jake added as he caught the younger boy in a head lock.

Seth was able to escape the head lock with ease. When he emerged Seth still had a smile on his face. "Come on, your dad's about to start." He told them before jogging back to his spot next to his sister.

Once Bella and Jacob completed their short journey to the fire, they took their seats next to one another directly acrossed the fire from Leah and Seth. Bella scooted closer to Jacob in order to share his warmth during the tale that she was about to hear about Jacob's ancestors, as told by, Billy, Jacob's father.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose, the third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe." Billy explained the story to the gathering.

As Bella listened to Billy tell the story of his ancestor's actions, she could not help but envision Taha Aki's third wife who sacrificed herself in order to distract the vampire long enough for her husband to attack and kill the creature. Saving the tribe, through her sacrifice. It was an amazing story, and Bella couldn't help but feel sad for, and yet proud of, the third wife being so brave. She only hoped that she could be that strong, that brave, if she were ever put in a situation like that.

"Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the 'Cold Ones'. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us." Billy concluded the telling of his peoples history.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Bella looked up from the fire to where Leah Clearwater sat. The two girl's eyes met, and locked onto one another. Both girls took in sharp breaths, as they were pulled into a vision of, what seemed to be, their future. Together. The vision showed them both everything they wanted: Happiness, Love, and Family. When they came out of their shared moment, Bella felt an instant, magnetic pull towards the female wolf across the fire from her, she could not make herself look away. It was then when Bella realized how truly beautiful Leah was. She could not overcome the urge to continue to look into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and by the look in Leah's eyes she knew she couldn't look away either.

That was until a loud voice interrupted their moment, causing them both to break eye contact.

"Leah, WHAT THE HELL!" Jake bellowed, jumping to his feet next to Bella, which caused the smaller girl to jump from the sudden outburst.

Seeing Bella's reaction to Jacob, Leah jumped to her feet just as fast as the wolf had. She moved to protect what was now her's. She locked her dark eyes on the male wolf across the fire from her, glaring daggers into him. "You know I had no control over it Jake!"

The whole pack knew what had just transpired before their very eyes. Everyone knew what had just occurred, everyone that is except Bella. Bella wasn't quite sure what had happened, or what was happening. What was she feeling for Leah, how had her feelings for this girl she barely knew grown so strong so suddenly? She felt stronger about her than she had ever felt about anyone, or anything before. These thoughts would have to wait cause Jake was yelling at Leah now.

"How could you? You knew how I felt about her!" Jacob bellowed over the fire.

"I'm sorry. Trust me, if I had a say in this Jake, she wouldn't have been my first choice!" Leah growled back over the flames, her eyes flicked to the side of the other wolf and she instantly regretted the words she had just uttered.

Bella didn't know why the two were arguing all of the sudden, but she did know that hearing those words come from Leah hurt her as if she had been slapped across the face. It was obvious that Leah was feeling the same pain from those same words, when the two girls eyes met briefly. Leah wanted nothing more than to run to Bella and wrap the younger girl in her warm embrace and comfort her pain, but she knew she couldn't back down from Jacob. Not until she and the other wolf had said their peace.

"You're lying! You already admitted that you didn't care who you imprinted on. You just wanted to get away from the feelings you had for Sam!" Jake ranted, his body was beginning to shake from the barely controlled anger filling him. Everyone knew what was coming if he couldn't get control over himself.

"Jacob. Calm Down." Sam said, in his firm Alpha voice.

Hearing the Alpha command, Jacob immediately obeyed the best he could, relaxing fractionally. Jacob tried to calm himself, but it really wasn't working. Considering that he couldn't get over the fact the one girl he loved more than anything, the girl that he had hoped to imprint upon, had been swooped right out from under him. And by Leah Clearwater! Jake was livid, only controlling his emotions with the aid of Sam's command. Still he struggled not to phase and rip Leah to shreds. Jacob took a couple of ragged deep breaths, before grabbing Bella's arm, jerking her to her feet, not realizing that he was venting some of his pent up anger on her.

"It's time to go, Bella." Jake hissed through gritted teeth, as he started pulling her away from the campfire.

"Ow! Jacob, you're hurting me." Bella winced at the pain in her arm as he dragged her away.

Just seeing Jacob manhandling 'her' girl like that made Leah shake with rage, barely able to control herself, until she heard Bella's pained voice. In an instant she closed the distance between herself and her pained mate, and source of mates pain. She tore Jacob's hand from Bella's arm. She quickly positioned herself between her mate and the wolf that had hurt her.

"Keep your hands off of her Jake!" Leah snarled, in warning.

It was in that same moment that rest of the pack stood from their positions around the fire. All of them responding to the instinctual call to protect their packmates imprint, from anyone or anything that may harm it. Right now it was Jacob who was harming Leah's imprint, Bella. Jake immediately stopped himself from challenging Leah as soon as he noticed the reaction of his brethren. Turning away from Leah's glare, Jake glanced towards Bella who was cradling her injured arm, instantly he felt guilty for harming her the way he had.

"Bella, I am so sorry..." He began to apologize, stepping towards the his injured friend. He was stopped short when Leah stepped between him and her mate. Jake stared at the she-wolf before him, trying to calm his own inner wolf, before shaking his head. "No. I'm not going to let you take her from me."

Bella still didn't understand what was going, but she knew that she was the center of it, seeing Leah and Jacob arguing over her. Why Leah was involved was beyond her, but she truly didn't care anymore. Especially after seeing the way the older girl had pushed Jacob away from her after he had hurt her. Bella was certain that Leah was trying to protect her, and she was happy for the protection, Jacob was starting to scare her. Bella realized that she wouldn't want anyone else, but Leah standing up for her right now. Bella knew that something had changed between and Leah, the way she looked at the older girl and by the looks of things the way the older girl felt about her. It seemed as if Leah had become her everything in that one instant.

Leah clenched her fists while she stared down the younger wolf, letting him know that she was not backing down. She couldn't, not after hearing Jake say that he would be fighting this imprint all the way, something that she knew that he would do from her own experiences. The she had felt after Sam had imprinted on Emily, how she had pined after Sam, hoping that her love for him would help him overcome the imprinting, and he would come back to her, but it wasn't going to happen. He gave into the imprinting, once you've done that you're hooked. That was also the reason she wasn't going to fight this imprint, she was going to let it take over. Like Jacob had said, she had wanted to find someone to imprint, she didn't care who it was, all she wanted to do was get Sam off her mind. Of course, she hadn't expected her soul-mate to be Bella, or any other girl for that matter, but she had imprinted, now her thoughts were filled with the beautiful brunette that was standing behind her, not Sam, not anymore, it was Bella and only Bella. She was not going to let this feeling go away, she finally felt happy.

No one was going to take this feeling, this happiness away from her. That meant no one was going to take her Bella away from her. Bella was hers, not Jacob's, most certainly not that over-sized tick Edward Cullen's. That's when Leah realized, she wasn't just going to have to fight Jake for her Bella, but also that blood sucking oaf Edward, who was still technically dating her mate. The last part was something that was going to change very soon, she was not going to have her Bella around those leeches anymore.

"Leah! Jacob! Enough!" Sam ordered, as he moved towards the stand off. He looked at his ex and took a deep breath. He remembered the love he once had for her, and felt awful for hurting her the way he had, but he couldn't help it. But seeing the way that Leah was protecting Bella, her imprint, made him feel happy for her, she had finally something to live for rather than merely existing for the memory of him. "Leah, take Bella home."

"what!? No way! I'm taking her home. I brought-" Jake's yell fell short as Sam shot him a stern look. When the Alpha spoke the pack listened, Jake knew this and he shut up.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but Leah and Bella have a lot to talk about." Sam knew that Bella was clueless as to what was going on, and it was only right that Leah should be the one to explain it. The two needed to get to know one another. He turned back to Leah, gave her a nod and said, "Go on."

She nodded her head but her eyes never left Jacob. Taking a few steps backwards, because she wasn't ready to turn her back on Jacob just yet. She knew she would be okay with Sam there next to her, but she wanted to show the younger wolf that she was letting this go. When she finally turned around, she walked over to Bella and looked down at her mate's wounded arm, which was being cradled by Bella's other hand. Leah's eyes searched Bella's for a moment, trying to ensure that she was alright, before actually asking the question out loud. By the way the younger girl looked she could tell that her arm still hurt, that worried Leah. Instead of checking Bella's injuries right there, Leah decided it would be best to look at it once they were up at the car, that way she could be sure they were away from Jacob. The two walked in silence the whole way up to the black Blazer that was parked next to Billy's truck.

The pair stopped at the passenger side door and Bella slowly turned around when she felt Leah's hand gently on her arm. Their eyes met once again as Leah began to gently slide the sleeve of Bella's jacket up her injured arm so she could see the damage that had been done. Leah's dark eyes remained on the shorter girl until she had the sleeve rolled all the way up, only then did she look down at the large bruise on her mate's arm. The bruise was in the shape of Jacob's hand, it was a dark purplish color with hints of green. Leah's throat let out a growl that she could not suppress.

Bella looked up at the tall beautiful girl in front of her, hearing her growl and seeing the look on her face, it was easy to tell that Leah was pissed. It was comforting for Bella to know that she cared that she had gotten hurt, but Bella still did not understand what had happened back at the campfire. "Leah." Bella murmured softly, trying to get her attention. Leah's eyes rose to meet hers. "What happened back at there?", Bella asked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1!<p>

I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter. I'm hoping to have more written and posted as soon as possible. Sooner if I get some feedback, it always helps to get some feedback. Please let me know what you thought and if you would like to read more.

EastynPaige


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is _'T'_ for now but will most likely change in future chapters.

* * *

><p>Bella was currently looking up at Leah, waiting patiently for her to finally explain to her why Jacob had become so angry all of a sudden and why Leah had come to her aide when he had hurt her arm. Because, she remembered the first time she met Leah and was greeted by coldness before the female wolf disappeared into the woods. Something definitely happened between them back there. Something big. She didn't know what it was exactly but she knew that it had started just after the two had suddenly became lost in their own little world. Which gave her some insight as to why Jake had begun to yell at Leah but she didn't know why that made him so mad. Watching the taller girl in front of her closely as she seemed to be trying to figure out what to say.<p>

"Bella, how much did Jacob tell you about us?" Leah asked curiously. Wanting to know how much she knew before she explained more, not that she would keep anything from her mate but still it was something that she needed to know. Her mate. That was still so new to her that she almost didn't believe it but she finally got what she wanted. A chance to be happy again.

The question had taken Bella by surprise. She wasn't expecting Leah to answer her question by asking one of her own but then again she just figured that there was a reason for it. Shrugging her shoulders slightly a bit confused. "I don't know. Enough, I guess. Why?"

Leah began to shift from foot to foot a couple of times before she glanced down at her shoes, finding them a bit more interesting then usual. She was nervous as to how Bella was going to take the news that she had been imprinted on. "Did he ever mention Imprinting?" She asked softly before looking back up at her.

There was silence between the two as Bella thought back to the day when Jacob tried his best to explain what imprinting was to her and how it worked. It was a bit confusing but she kind of figured it out and started to understand a little. "Jacob explained that it was when you guys found your soul-mates."

The older female nodded her head some. "It means that when we imprint on someone we become unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of our lives. It's like we are being pulled towards that someone, all connections that we had will become severed and the only thing that will matter is her."

"Yeah..." Bella trailed off slowly as she gave Leah a small smile. Understanding a bit more as to what imprinting was all about but she just didn't understand why Leah was bringing it up. Why would she be asking her about whether or not she knew about imprinting when she was trying to figure out what had happened back at the campfire. Her inner rant going on and on before coming to a sudden halt as she began to connect the dots in her head.

_'Leah, what the hell!'_

_'You know I have no control over it Jake!'_

_'How could you? You knew how I felt about her!'_

_'I'm sorry. Trust me, if I had a say in this Jake, she wouldn't have been my first choice!'_

Then it suddenly hit her. She felt as if something had just knocked the wind right out of her when she remembered the last thing Jake had said before things became more physical.

_'Your lying! You already admitted that you didn't care who you imprinted on, just as long as you could get away from the feelings you had for Sam!'_

There it was. Her answer to everything. Her answer to why Jacob suddenly got angry. Her answer to why Leah protected her. Her answer to why Leah was asking her about imprinting. Leah imprinted on her. She was Leah's imprint.

"Oh my god..." Bella softly spoke, looking up at the girl who was her soul-mate. Her true soul-mate. "You...You imprinted on me."

Never in Leah's life had she ever been so nervous about anything as she was in that moment. Her Bella had figured it out, that she had imprinted on her and that was why everything had just happened the way it did back there. Now for the part she had been dreading the most since she first laid eyes on her. Would Bella accept the imprint or would she refuse it? Cause, Leah couldn't handle another rejection. First Sam which was difficult but from Bella she just couldn't. Not by her imprint. Her soul-mate. Even though Leah was extremely nervous of the outcome of Bella's decision, she made sure that she wasn't showing weakness. She needed to show her mate that she was strong and dependable. She nodded her head to confirm what Bella had said.

"Makes sense." Bella nodded softly as she looked away from the tall native girl standing before her, thinking for a second them seeking out Leah's dark eyes. "No wonder I have this strong urge to be near you."

The situation that she found herself in was proving to be a very difficult one. She thought she had been in a tough bind before when she had both Edward and Jacob fighting for her affection but now she would have to put Leah into the equation. Edward. Her eyes suddenly got big as she thought of Edward. Her boyfriend. The one she believed was her soul-mate and that they were going to live a long and happily life as vampires together. What was she going to do? She loved Edward. She really did but now...her feelings for him were not as strong as they had been when she had first stepped foot on the reservation. How was she going to tell him that Leah imprinted on her without him wanting to kill the one person who actually made her feel whole.

Then of course there was Jacob who insisted that he was still going to fight for her even though Leah had imprinted on her. How was she going to deal with him? She had strong feelings towards him as well but they just were not as strong as the ones she felt towards Edward or what she was feeling towards Leah. In a way realizing that made it a little more easy to realize that nothing was going to happen between the her and Jake, just like it wouldn't have happened if she were still with Edward. Wait? Did she actually just think that? 'If' She were still with Edward? This imprinting thing was strong.

Leah could see Bella's inner battle with her thoughts about Edward and how she was going to tell him about the imprinting. That was a fight Leah almost couldn't wait to have. To fight the Vampire for Bella. The Native girl stepped closer to the smaller girl and gently rested her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No." Bella answered quickly, shaking her head as she tried to get a grip on the situation. "No, I'm not okay. Leah, how am I going to explain this to Edward. I mean, I love him..." Hearing her mate say that she loved that leech made her growl and that caused Bella to look at her a bit surprised. "Leah...what I'm feeling for you and what I feel for Edward are two different things."

"Are they?" Leah asked gritting her teeth as she tried to control the anger that was building up over that little love confession.

"Yes!" Bella nodded her head, wanting Leah to understand. "The love that I have for Edward was only as strong as it was because I believed that he was my soul-mate."

"Well he's not!" Leah snapped, startling the brunette which she instantly regretted.

"I know." Bella said softly, taking in a breath before continuing. "I was drawn to him just like every other school girl was. I only thought it was something more and he made me believe that. But with you...I feel more complete then I ever did my whole life. Everything that you and Jacob described to me about imprinting is true. Nothing else seems to matter to me, just you."

That confession almost brought the raven haired beauty to tears, she wanted so long to hear that from someone. She lifted her right hand up moving some of Bella's hair out of her face while smiling down at her. "I feel the same way." She admitted, smiling softly at the girl before saying the one thing that she had been wanting to say to Bella since she imprinted on her. "I need you to stay away from him." She said firmly, wanting her mate to know that she was serious about this.

When Bella heard Leah tell her that she wanted her to stay away from Edward, she looked up at her with wide eyes before moving backwards out of her reach before shaking her head some. "Leah, I can't do that. Edward is my boyfr-"

"Then break-up with him!"

"What about Victoria?" Bella argued, knowing that she still needed this alliance to work. Her safety, along with her dads depended on it and if things go south because of Leah's jealousy towards Edward then they had a serious problem on their hands.

"I will protect you, Bella." Leah argued back. Trying to get Bella to see that she didn't need the Vampires anymore because she had the pack watching over her now, much like they had been doing before only more so because of the imprinting. "The pack will protect you and your dad."

"And what about the Volturi?" Bella asked staring into the dark eyes that were locked on hers, showing that she wasn't backing down. Something Bella expected from Leah even though she barely knew her. Leah didn't respond right away when her mate mentioned the Volturi, mainly because she didn't know who or what the Volturi was. "The only reason I am still alive is because they believe that Edward is going to change me soon."

Leah growled louder than she had before upon hearing that Edward and his 'family' planned on changing her mate. Shaking her head. "No. You will not become one of them, Bella."

Bella sighed at hearing how demanding Leah was about the situation. "So much has changed since I decided that I wanted to become like Edward-"

"You decided?"

"Yes. I decided." Bella confirmed. "I wanted to be with him forever. That's what I thought I wanted...but now, with each passing moment my feelings for him are slipping away and being replaced with stronger feelings for you. So you see, there is nothing to worry about from Edward." She tried to assure her.

"Nothing to worry about?" The native girl questioned which received a nod from Bella. "Bella, what happens when Edward finds out that I imprinted on you? That your mine. That I'm your soul-mate. Not him." She asked stepping even closer so that they were barely an inch apart. "Do you really think that he is going to be okay with that? Huh? Do you think his so called 'family' are going to want to protect you after this?"

Bella knew Leah was right. Everything she was saying was completely right. Edward would never forgive her or Leah for this. He would probably even try to kill Leah. His family would definitely not want to be involved anymore with protecting her now that a wolf has imprinted on her. Especially Rosalie. She never liked Bella and was always the first to state what a bad idea it was to risk exposing themselves in order to be around Bella. Her shoulders dropped at realizing that after tonight everything really was going to change.

"I thought so." Leah said softly, stepping back to open the door to her vehicle for Bella. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Bella looked back at the campsite to see the others huddled together talking, most likely about what just happened, she turned back to Leah who was staring at her intently. She gave a nod before walking past her and climbed into the blazer. Leah closed the door once Bella's legs were out of the way. Leah then walked around to the other side and climbed in, starting up the vehicle and pulling onto the roadway to take Bella back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2!<strong>

I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I have more idea's that will happen in future chapters but I'm not sure how the response will be but they are just some idea's we will see when the time comes. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.

EastynPaige

Special thanks to:

**BigTimeGleekBTR**  
><strong>Fridizh<strong>  
><strong>langsohryu<strong>  
><strong>REJ624<strong>  
><strong>max artemis potter<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>sollieus<strong>  
><strong>Avarenda<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is _'T'_ for now but will most likely change in future chapters.

* * *

><p>After Bella had been dropped off at her house by Leah, she immediately went up to her bedroom and sat herself down on the edge of the bed to go over everything that happen that night and how she was going to deal with it. Everything was up in the air for her right now and she really didn't like the feeling of not knowing how to cope with what was basically going to go down the next day. What she did know was that Leah Clearwater had imprinted on her. That she was Leah's soulmate, not Edwards like she had originally thought. The second thing she knew was that Edward was going to freak out when he learned that she had been imprinted on by one of the wolves. And not just any wolf, Leah. His family would most likely shut her out for good this time and let Victoria have her because of the pain she was about to put Edward through.<p>

Did she have to put Edward through any pain, though? Edward couldn't read her mind, like he could everyone else. Maybe she could just ignore her feelings for Leah and still be with the man she thought she wanted from the first moment she had seen him walk into the lunch room back at school. But if she did that, how would Leah react to being rejected? She had already been rejected by Sam, could she just hurt her like that so that she didn't have to cause Edward any heartache? This was proving more and more difficult the more she thought about it cause she doesn't want to hurt either of them but no matter the out come, one was going to get hurt. But who? The more she thought about having to choose between Edward or Leah, the more she started to realize that Leah was winning every single time. Bella couldn't believe that her feelings for the other girl were so strong that they were overriding everything she had and felt with Edward. And Leah had only imprinted on her a few hours ago.

Then of course there was Jacob.

Jacob was sweet, kind and considerate. Just like Edward. The two never realized just how much they were alike when it came to their feelings for Bella and she loved them both but every time she thought about having to choose been the two guys, Edward always won. But then, if you were to throw Leah into the mix, it was her. Now matter how hard Bella tried to think about all the love she had felt for Edward and all the things he had down to make her fall in love with him, they would just fade away and new feelings would take their place. Feelings for Leah. Like when Bella would think back to all those nights when Edward would lay down beside her as she slept, keeping his distance of course because of his touch being so cold. The memory would then shift into a dream where he would finally move closer, wrapping his arm around her and spoon her from behind but then his embrace would become warm causing Bella to turn around, only to be met with the sight of Leah holding her, not Edward.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella got herself out of bed and ready for the day ahead of her. Nerves were overwhelming her because she knew that Edward was going to be at her house any second to pick her up so that they could go over to his house so that they could spend time together before she would have to go back under the Wolves protection while Edward and his family could have their turn to hunt and look for Victoria. When she heard Edward pull up out front, she walked outside and up to him with a smile on her face and she leaned up and hugged him but did not kiss him like she normally would have. It just felt wrong to kiss him now. It felt like she was cheating on Leah or something. She couldn't really explain it but she just might have to with the way that Edward was looking at her. Bella sighed, she had been really hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Edward about what happened last night and maybe explain to him later.<p>

"Are you alright?" Edward asked curiously, looking at her as if trying his hardest to read what was going on inside her mind even though he knew it was going to be useless.

"I'm fine." Bella assured him, giving him a small smile in the hopes to convince him.

"You sure?"

She gave him a nod while shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "I'm sure. Why?"

Edward just shook his head some as he walked her over to the passenger side door and opening it up for her. "It's just...Alice.." He began but trailed off, looking at Bella as if he were trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her with out freaking her out.

"What about Alice?" Bella questioned a bit concerned that the Pixie had gotten a vision of her and Leah last night or something.

"She can't see your future anymore, Bella." Edward confessed as he looked into her brown eyes. She could tell he was scared for her. As if fate was telling him he would not succeed in protecting her from Victoria. "We thought at first it must be because you were with Jacob and his pack last night that it was messing with her vision but this morning...she still couldn't see anything."

"Weird." Was all Bella could bring herself to say. She knew he was worried about her but what could she say? Well, she could go with the truth but she was scared. Scared of Edwards reaction. Would he be angry at her or would he become depressed? Hurt over knowing that he lost her. She didn't know and she almost didn't want to know.

Edward just continued to look at her, as if she were going to say something that would put ease to his mind but she never did, which prompted him to speak again. "Bella, did something happen last night with Jacob?"

"No." She shook her head. "We got into a fight. Leah had to take me home." She shrugged, not really lying to him but not giving him the full truth.

"What did you two fight about?"

"Same thing as we always argue over." She explained nonchalantly. "Me not choosing him."

With that being said, Edward just gave a nod then helped her inside the vehicle before shutting the door, moving around to the other side and climbing in then pulling away from the Swan residence and towards the Cullen home.

* * *

><p>Once at the Cullen house, Edward escorted Bella inside as he held onto her hand which felt wrong to her but she tried to fight the feeling and go with it like she had always done in the past. It was her boyfriend showing affection, something she always loved about him. As they made their way up the stairs and towards the living room where they saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper sitting down watching the television. It was a developing story about violence up in the Seattle area. The couple didn't get the full report like the others had but they heard some of it.<p>

"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances, Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live-" The female news reporter said before the tv was shut off.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlisle said after shutting the tv off and setting the remote down.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper explained, his eyes still resting on the blank tv screen before turning and looking at Bella and Edward. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicusous."

"It's newborns." Edward said, figuring out where Jasper was going with his words. When he spoke, it caused everyone to look his way. Even Bella.

"What, like new vampires?" She asked, hoping that she was understanding correctly.

"In the first few months after the change." Edward nodded softly.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst." Jasper explained further for Bella, so that she may understand what they were going to be dealing with soon.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett added as he looked at Bella with a small smile on his lips.

Hearing Emmett say that caused a sick feeling to creep its way throughout her body. Usually when it was meantioned that she would be a vampire soon enough, she felt a rush of excitement because it meant that she would live forever with Edward and his family. It was something she was looking forwards to. Being happy with the one she loved but now, it meant a lonely life where she would be without her soulmate. Leah. She glanced up at Edward who was looking at her intently, wondering if she was having second thoughts which is what he really wanted. Good thing he is unable to read her thoughts because Leah is filling not his like it used to be.

"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper spoke, looking over at Carlisle.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle concluded as he glanced at Jasper.

Emmett jumps up from his place on the couch and looked at Bella and Edward. "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

"An army of vampires?" Bella questioned.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper nodded.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said, thinking about where these newborns could be headed.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will." Carlisle informed them all before looking down some, thinking out loud to mainly himself. "I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

"Well, maybe their behind it." Edward guessed. Thinking a moment before speaking. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper agreed.

* * *

><p>Their time at the Cullen house was cut a bit short when Bella decided that she wanted to head home for a while which really meant that she just wanted to get away from Edward so that she could think more about what was going on with the Vampire army that was coming their way. Whether it was Aro who was sending them to kill all the Cullens so that Alice and Edward would join him or perhaps it was Victoria who was after Bella. Whatever it was, she needed to think about what she really wanted or who she really wanted because lives were going to be at stake.<p>

Walking into her house, she made her way into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the table with notes and papers every where and a flier of that missing teenager named Riley Biers. It was a case her father had been working on and he wasn't having any luck with finding this kid.

"Hey." Bella greeted as she walked over to her dad and looked down at the papers in front of him. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

Charlie looked up at her and shook his head, he looked tired as if he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. "No, I haven't." He sighed before pushing the flier towards Bella some so she could see it. "This kid, Riley Biers, disappeared over a year ago, and his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these things ever since."

"You think they should just give up?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't if it were you." Charlie expressed as he looked up at her then wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "Not ever."

The fact that she had been having second thoughts lately about becoming a vampire was because she just didn't feel right about living such a long life with someone she no longer really loved like she had. That and she wouldn't be able to share that long life with the one she truly would like to spend all eternity with and that wasn't Edward. Sure, she always wanted this life so she could be with Edward but that has changed now and hearing her dad confess that he would never give up looking for her if anything happened to her just added another reason why she didn't want to go through with the change.

With all the thinking she was doing, she felt the sudden urge to see Leah. She hadn't seen her all day and she was almost beginning to feel a bit depressed about it. Which was weird, seeing she's never felt this way about anyone before. There were times she missed Edward but never did she feel like this before though. Taking in a deep breath and shaking the feeling away before making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Leah standing by the opened window, waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! <strong>

Sorry this chapter seemed a bit boring. Basically it was just a filler. Don't worry though, more Leah and Bella scenes are coming up!

_Please review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**BigTimeGleeBTR**  
><strong>Avarenda<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>FranklinFF<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>SoapGirl21<strong>  
><strong>langsohryu<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>EdwardEyes2017<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is _'T'_ for now but will most likely change in future chapters.

* * *

><p>When Bella walked into the bedroom to find the girl that she had been just thinking about moments ago before she made her way up to her bedroom. It was as if her heart had meltled at the very sight of Leah standing a few feet away from her. She didn't even realize how much she had missed the female wolf until that very moment and all she wanted to do was rush into the girls warm embrace but she didn't. She stayed where she was, staring at the beautiful native girl in front of her. Noting to herself that they more she thought of her day the more she realized it felt like she was missing something, a part of her but ignored it because she was trying to convince herself that she was where she was suppose to be. With Edward. As Bella stared at Leah, she willed herself to say something to her but no words came to her.<p>

It seemed it wasn't just her who couldn't find words because Leah too could not say anything, just stayed quite and looked into her mate's eyes. The room was silent for a few minutes until the taller of the two finally broke eye contact and look around the bedroom then finally spoke the first words spoken to one another since the other night.

"I hope you don't mind me just showing up like this." Leah said softly. "I had to see you."

"It's fine." Bella told her, happy to hear that the other girl wanted to see her just as much as she had been wanting to see her. At least she was admitting to it, Bella couldn't. Not yet anyway. "Did you want to sit?" She asked, moving herself closer to her bed and sitting herself down on the edge of it.

Leah licked her bottom lip and stood there, thinking whether or not it would be a good idea to get so close to Bella like that. It was only yesterday evening that she went from hating Bella to imprinting on her and already she was having her mind filled with dirty thoughts of all the things she wanted to do with her mate. But then again, staying away from her like she was doing was having the same effect on her. Slowly she moved towards the bed and sat down beside Bella, close enough that their thighs were touching one another.

"How's Jacob?" Bella wondered, knowing that he was probably hurting even more so now than he had ever been hurt before when she chose Edward over him because now she had been imprinted on by someone from his pack.

Leah scoffed when she heard the question. "Your asking about Jacob?"

"Yeah. He's my friend and I care about him." Bella declared, turning to look at her. "I just want to make sure he's okay. Especially after everything that happened last night between us."

"He's fine." Leah said softly. "He's just being stubborn right now. He know's he can't fight the imprint. I know, I tried with Sam. It won't work."

Bella sighed some when hearing how Jake was still being stubborn over what has happened but in the end she hoped that he would find happiness. Hearing Leah talk about fighting the imprint with Sam, she felt herself become a little jealous before reaching out her hand and covering Leah's that was in her lap. "I'm sorry." She told her, causing Leah to glance at her, looking confused. "About what happened between you and Sam."

Leah immediately shook her head. "Sam doesn't matter to me now. He's just my Alpha. Nothing more. You are the one that matters to me now." She declared, interlacing her fingers through Bellas'.

Having someone like Leah confess something like that to you would easily make your knees go weak which is why it was a good thing that Bella was currently sitting down on her bed because she knew that she would have buckled to the ground after hearing that from her mate. It caused her to react by leaning in closer towards Leah, allowing herself to draw closer and closer to her lips. Wanting so much to taste them and feel them against her own but before she let her lips come into contact with Leahs', she chanced a look up at Leah who was breathing a bit heavily and watched her every move. It offered Bella more than enough courage to continue on with what she was planning on doing. Pressing her lips against the soft lips that belonged to Leah, causing the Native American girl to immediately respond, leaning in closer to deepen the kiss just a bit. In the matter of seconds Bella found herself on her back with Leah ontop of her. Quickly showing dominance to Bella, letting her know who the Alpha was in their relationship. One of Leah's legs between Bella's as their lips mashed together perfectly until the female wolf slid her tongue out and gently ran it across her mate's lower lip, seeking permission to enter which was accepted right away. Tongue's began to battle for a moment ebfore the shorter girl gave into her lover.

This was the most perfect moment in all of Bella's life. It was love. A feeling as if this is exactly where she was supposed to be. This is where she belonged. Right here with Leah, in her arms and in her heart. Nothing ever felt this right. The feel of Leah's warm body pressed against hers and the feel of warm lips moving expertly over her own and down her neck. It felt amazing to her. Nothing could compare to this. Nothing that she and Edward shared could ever compare to what she and Leah were sharing at that moment. Edward. That thought immediately caused Bella's eyes to snap open with alart. She was still dating him and she was making out with Leah. This was so wrong...but it felt so right. Leah must have sensed her distress because she quickly pulled away and looked down at her lover with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking into Bella's eyes, searching for the answer herself.

"I-I can't do this..." Bella stuttered. "Edward-"

"Edward!" Leah barked, quickly tearing herself away from Bella. Standing up and away from the girl. "What about Edward? I thought you were going to break up with him."

"I was..." Bella began to try and explain herself. "I just couldn't Leah."

"Why?" Leah demanded. "Your _my_ mate. Not_ his_."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you doing this?" Leah was pissed, shaking a bit at all the anger that was building up over her girl with this leech that had his hooks in so deep.

"I don't know." Bella cried. "I don't know...I thought I would be able to but then we went to his house and-"

"And what?" Leah growled, stepping closer to the bed. "Did he touch you?"

"What?" The brunette was a bit confused before she realized what the girl was insinuating. "No! He refuses to touch me like that."

"Good!" Leah hissed. "Then what? Why can't you let him go? Hanging onto him is only going to make things worse. For him and for us." Bella stayed quiet, trying to think of the real reason she was still with Edward when she knew very well that she wanted Leah. "Answer me!" Leah demanded, getting more and more angry as the time went by.

"I'm scared, okay!" Bella finally answered truthfully. Hearing her mate confess that she was scared, instantly got her to calm down and she went to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"You have nothing to be scared of Bella. I'm here."

"Leah, this is bigger than we thought it was going to be." Bella sniffled. "Someone is building an army. An army of newborns."

When Leah heard this new information she stiffened. If Bella was telling the truth then she and her pack had to prepare if they were going to protect the town from this invasion. No wonder Bella seemed so scared, she had a right to be if an army of vampires were coming and there was really nothing she could do to stop it. But that was what Leah and her pack were for. They would put an end to this up coming war.

"Don't worry, B." Leah assured her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Using a new nickname for her. And Bella liked it. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>Bella didn't want to tell Leah that she had spoken with Jacob and agreed to talk with him about that night at the camp fire and what was going to happen from that point on. Between herself, Edward, Jacob and Leah. It was something that needed to be done and she knew that if her mate were to figure out that she went off with Jacob alone it would cause a fight and she wasn't really wanting another fight with her, especially after their most recent ones about her not breaking up with Edward yet. Which is something that she still needs to do but she just hasnt yet. She knew she should but she still had some feelings for Edward and his family. It was mostly that she didn't want to hurt them after all that they've done for her so far.<p>

"Gosh, it's so pretty here." Bella expressed as they walked around. The view was amazing, the water the mountains cover with trees. It was breath taking to Bella. She turned to see Jacob looking a bit distant. "What?"

"I just wanted to do this differently." He told her softly as they both came to a stop. "Smoother. But now I'm out of time."

"Do what?"

"You need to hear the truth, Bella, understand all your options." Jacob said, moving a bit closer to her. "And you need to know that I'm in love with you, and I want you to choose me instead of Leah. I know she imprinted on you. But that doesn't mean you have to be with her."

Bella looked down. "I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it."

"What don't you buy?" She asked looking at him. "That's how I feel."

"You feel something else for me. You just won't admit it. So I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you."

"Your not going to have to fight for long. I've chosen to be with Edward. Why can't you understand that? Accept it."

"Wait." Jacob stopped. "Edward? What about Leah? She's your soulmate. She imprinted on you."

"I know." Bella said softly, looking down and slightly smiling as she thought of the beautiful girl. "But I know what I want."

Jake shook his head some and stepped closer to her. "You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. Or for Leah. You wouldn't have to say good-bye to anyone." He tired harder, he would rather convince her to choose Leah if it meant keeping her human. "We can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." Jake then took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "Feel that? Flesh and blood. And warmth."

This was not what she wanted, she didn't want Jacob and she knew that she wasn't wanting Edward anymore but she just couldn't bring herself to break up with the man she had first fallen in love with. He was after all her first love but not her true love. And when Jacob literally forced himself forward and kissed her without her permission. Bella quickly pushed him away and punched him in the face.

"Ow!" She cried out and backed away. "God!"

* * *

><p>The moment that Jacob and Bella had arrived at the swan house and stepped out to walk up to the door, Edward's car screetched to a stop and before they knew it the vampire was in Jacob's face. Anger written all over his face as he challenged the wolf. Jake stood his ground as Bella tried to reason with the angry vampire in front of her and Jacob.<p>

"Edward!" She tried.

"If you ever touch her against her will again..." Edward growled as Jacob quickly got out of his grasp.

"Don't do this here!" Bella pleaded.

"She's not sure what she wants." Jacob told him.

"Don't do this here!" She tried again as held her arms out to keep them apart.

"Let me give you a clue." Edward hissed. "Wait for her to say the words."

"Fine! And she will."

"Jacob, just go, okay?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys. Easy." Charlie's voice was suddenly heard as he came down the porch steps to calm both the boys. Seperating them. "Let's take it down a notch. All right? What's going on?"

The two boys stared down one another.

"I kissed Bella." Jacob answered after a beat. "And she broke her hand." He went on, which caused Charlie to look at him when he said that Bella broke her hand. "Punching my face. Total misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>"It's just a sprain." Carlisle said as he wrapped Bella's hand up while, Edward stood by watching closely. "It should heal fairly quickly."<p>

Emmett and Jasper walked in from the other room. Emmett taking a seat on the counter near by while Jasper went to the couch to sit where Rosalie was sitting down reading a magazine.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." Bella told him with a smile playing on her face. A little proud of herself.

"Badass." He smirked. "You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

Bella looked up from what Carlisle was doing and up at Emmett. She couldn't help but smile at him but she really couldn't picture that anymore. Her a vampire but in a way she still wanted it because she knew that Leah's aging slowed because of phazing.

Bella looked up from what Carlisle was doing and up at Emmett. She couldn't help but smile at him even though it wasn't something she truly wanted anymore. The only reason she would want it is if Leah lived a long life as well. "Tough enough to take you on."

With that said, Rosalie closed her magazine and got up from her seat on the couch and out the door to the deck. Bella watched. It was hard knowing that one person of the Cullen family would be happy to know that she had been imprinted on by a werewolf...mainly because it meant that she wasn't going to be around anymore. Turning back around to look at Emmett who gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>That evening when Edward returned her home, Bella immediately got out of the vehicle and started for the front door but stopped at the feel of Edward's cold hand on her shoulder. Glancing up at him as he stared up at the second floor of the house before looking back at her. "You have a visitor waiting for you." He informed, causing her to look to where he was looking to see Leah standing by her bedroom window with her arms crossed across her chest as she glared at the two. "I don't think she's happy." He smirked.<p>

"Did you get that from reading her mind?" Bella arched her brow, curious to know if he could read her mate's mind cause if he could then he knew about the imprinting.

"She's blocking me out." Edward said shaking his head.

Bella took in a deep breath before quickly telling Edward a goodbye and rushing into the house were she found herself making a beeline towards the stairs. Skipping every other step as she quickly found herself at the top and inside her bedroom. The door closed behind her almost immediately as she looked at Leah.

"I've been waiting for you." Leah told her, irritation evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized. "Edward-"

"Edward." The taller girl scoffed before shaking her head. "When are you going to just tell him the truth?"

"I will." She assured.

"When? After he sinks his teeth into you?"

"Stop!" Bella snapped. "I will tell him. But in my own time. Please, just let me handle it."

"Fine." Leah growled as she kept her arms crossed. "What happened to you today?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked curiously.

Leah dropped her arms to her side as she walked to the bed and sat down. "Bella we're connected...I felt that you were distressed today and I was going to come find you but I was on patrol with Sam."

"It was nothing. I'm fine." Bella assured as she removed her jacket and made her way over to her desk chair, dropping the coat down before she felt Leah grasp her wrist.

"What happened?" Leah asked, looking her mate's wrist which was wrapped up.

Bella stopped and slowly turned around towards the female wolf and moved closer to her. "Nothing." She shook her head.

Leah glanced up at the brunette and shook her head. Knowing very well that Bella was lying to her. Something had happened and was afraid to tell her. "Bella, did Edward do this?" She asked with a hint of a growl coming out as she stood up.

"No!" She quickly shook her head.

"Then what the _hell_ happened?"

"It was an accident...Jacob-" Bella tried to explain in a way where she could tell Leah that nothing happened and that it wasn't a big deal that she got hurt.

"Jacob!" Leah hissed. "He did this to you?"

Just by looking at her mate, Bella could tell that Leah was on the verge of phasing by the way she was shaking with anger in front of her. It scared her because she had seen Emily's face after Sam lost control of his anger and phased and hurt his mate on accident. So she took a step back in order to keep herself safe if the girl were to phase.

"Leah, calm down." Bella tried. "I wanted to talk to him, try to make him understand but he just didn't and he..."

"He what?" Leah questioned, stepping closer to her causing the smaller girl to step back. "What did he do, Bella?"

"He kissed me." Bella responded softly.

"He what!"

"Leah, calm down."

"Your my mate, Bella. He has no right to_ touch_ you. Let alone _kiss_ you." Leah told her as she began to pace around the room, trying to clam herself cause she could tell that she was scaring Bella.

"I pushed him away, Leah. And then I punched him in the face." She explained quickly. Hearing this, Leah stopped her movements and turned to look at her. "So you see, Jacob didn't hurt me."

Leah calmed down a bit more when she learned that Jacob hadn't really hurt Bella. It relieved her but he still forced himself on her mate which was something that had to be dealt with. Moving closer to Bella as she took in a deep breath then giving her a small smirk. "You actually hit him?"

"Yeah." The brunette nodded her head with a smile.

"Nice." She smirked as Bella leaned up to kiss the taller girl only to be stopped. "But he still forced himself on you Bella. I'm not going to let this go."

Bella nodded her head. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4!<strong>

Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for this chapter but work kind of keep me busy. I hope that this was an alright chapter for everyone. Let me know what you think by reviewing please.

_Review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks:

**EdwardEyes2017**  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>RaVeN DeclaN<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is _'T'_ for now but will most likely change in future chapters.

* * *

><p>The day of Bella's graduation had come. It was a day that she had been looking forward to since it had been decided that after this day, the Cullen's would change her into a vampire so that she could be with Edward. Well, that had been the original plan but now she really wasn't looking forwards to saying good-bye to friends and her family. But more importantly, she didn't want to say those words to Leah. Sitting beside Edward as they listened to Jessica talk in front of the crowd as she gave her speech.<p>

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case, a princess." Jessica began, causing the crowd to chuckle. "When we were 10, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

The crowd once again broke out into laughter and cheered at Jessica's sense of humor. Bella on the other hand was taking in all the words that were coming from her friend because to her they had meaning, especially with what was going on in her life. But most of all, she was trying to figure out a way that she was going to tell Edward and his family that she was in love with someone else. With Leah Clearwater. A wolf. It scared her. She didn't want them to hate her because she loved them.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Alice Cullen had put together a graduation party at the Cullen house were the whole senior class was invited to go. Which excited Jessica and Angela more than everyone else who attended that night. The house was decorated like it was something out of a magazine, must have cost the family a good couple bucks...maybe more. This was a party that had been planned months in advance and Bella had originally thought to invite Jacob but after what had happened, she was glad that she never did. Though, she wished Leah could have come but Bella knew better than to invite her.<p>

"Bella!" A voice shouted above the music the moment that Bella first arrived. Turning towards the voice, she found herself being bombarded by Jessica and Angela who came running up to her. "You made it!" Angela smiled and hugged her.

After hugging Angela, she made a move to hug Jessica. "Hey. What did you think of my speech?" Jessica asked as she hugged her then pulled back to gauge her reaction. "Too easy-breezy? Too self-helpful? You hated it?"

"No. I think you pretty much nailed it." Bella shook her head and told the girl what she really thought about the speech. She really took the girl's words to heart.

"Yeah?" Jessica smiled. "It's like I was born to lead, right?"

"I love this song! Let's go." Angela said to Jessica as a new song began to play. Gently taking the girl's arm and tugging her toawrds the make shift dance floor.

Bella turned around to look around for one of the Cullen's to hang out with once the two girls walked away from her but when she couldn't find anyone, she turned back around only to see Jacob, Quil and Embry walking inside. She was surprised to see that they had come even though they were not invited, walking over to the three and stood in front of Jake.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked softly.

"Thought we'd crash the party." Jacob answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you?" Bella inquired. "That was me basically telling you that I didn't want you here."

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass." He said softly to her. "I'm really sorry."

Bella nodded her head, forgiving him instantly. They had been such good friends that she just couldn't lose because of one stupid mistake. As she looked past the boys, she noticed Alice walking down the stairs before stopping dead in her tracks. She knew exactly what was going on and walked past the boys she was talking to and over to Alice to find out what it was that she was seeing.

"Alice, what'd you see?"

"The decision's been made."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked curiously as he moved up to stand next to Bella.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella concluded on her own, knowing exactly what this meant. She needed to get to Leah and inform her what was going on but seeing that Jacob was there, maybe he could be the one to pass the word on.

"No." Alice shook her head. "They're coming here."

* * *

><p>Alice had gathered Jasper, Edward and Carlisle into a room where Bella was waiting with the three boys from Sam's pack so that they could discuss what she had just saw in her vision. "They'll be here in four days."<p>

Carlisle paced back and forth as he listened closely to his_ 'daughter'_ before leaning himself against the table that Bella and Edward were already leaning against. "This could turn into a bloodbath."

"Who's behind it." Edward asked looking at his_ 'sister'_.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." She stopped herself. "Maybe one."

Being able to read minds, Edward immediately saw the face in her mind and spoke up. "I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice told him, knowing that it was something he already knew himself.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlise piped up.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said strongly as he stayed close to Alice.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked, getting tired of being kept out of what was being discussed right in front of him and his two brothers.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answered looking at him.

Embry leaned up from the wall he was leaning against and looked at Carlisle. "What are they after?"

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice answered. "A red blouse."

Jacob looked at Alice then over to the others. "They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"

Carlisle looked up at Jacob. "It means an ungly fight. With lives lost."

All three of the boys looked at one another, each knowing what the other was thinking before Jake turns back towards Carlisle. "All right. We're in."

Bella's stared at the floor before shaking her head and immediately speaking up because she was thinking of their safety. Leah and Jacob's more then the others because of her connection with them. "No. You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward?" Bella turned to look at him, hoping that he would help her.

The vampire just looked at her for a second before finally speaking up. "It means more protection for you."

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked, hoping that the two would be able to work together in order to help the town and Bella.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked turning to his 'son'.

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper informed, staring at the wolves. "Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle told the boys as he stood up straight.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Bella said jumping up to stand next to him.

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle explained before turning to the boys. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"All right. Name the time and place." Jacob told him as he stepped up towards the leader of the Clan.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella tried to convince Jacob to take the pack and get out of this while they still had a chance. Better yet, to help keep Leah safe.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?

* * *

><p>Bella had been very surprised that with Jacob and the other boys there at the party that Edward hadn't been able to pick up anything from the three that Bella had been imprinted on by their kind. Which was why the three felt so strongly about getting in this fight. They needed to protect their sister's mate, it was part of their code. It had to have been Sam who ordered the boys to keep their thoughts about Leah and Bella under lock down. But right now, that wasn't what concerned her anymore. It was knowing that Leah and the rest of the pack was about to show up to get trained on the knowledge to kill a newborn vampire. With the entire pack and Leah there, she was nervous that someone would slip.<p>

Edward and Bella pulled up in Emmett's jeep as the other's practiced their fighting skills while waiting for the wolf pack that had yet to arrive. As the couple walked towards the other's, Edward took Bella's hand as he normally would have done in any other situation but to his surprise she pulled away from him. The two glanced at each other before Bella gave him a small smile then took his hand in hers. She didn't want to be holding his hand when Leah came but it looked as if she didn't really have a choice.

No sooner had the two stepped closer to the others did they hearing movement ontop of the hill just behind them. They all turned in time to see wolf after wolf appear at the top and move down slowly towards the Vampires. The big black wolf in the center was a dead give away that that was Sam, to his right a large brown wolf which Bella knew to be Jacob and on Sam's left, it was a grey wolf. Leah.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward explained to the group as he read Sam's mind.

"They came. That's what matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward who nodded before turning towards the pack of wolves before him. Bella who stood beside Edward connected eyes with Leah, wanting so much to talk with her but stayed quite while Carlisle spoke. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

There was a minor silence as Edward read some of the questions that were going through their minds. "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explained before turning to Jasper, giving him a light nod before walking away and over to his wife.

Jasper then took his place before the wolves so that he could go over all that he knew about newborns. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them." He stopped for a moment before going on. "Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Jasper slowly began to walk backwards. "Emmett."

Both Emmett and Jasper squared off to fight one another. "Don't hold back." Jasper told him.

"Not in my nature."

The two fought for less than ten seconds before Jasper had Emmett flat on his back. Covered in dirt from the impact. Jasper looked down at him with a smirk on his face. "Never lose focus."

The next to fight were Carlisle and Edward. The fight was a little longer that Emmett and Jaspers with Edward quickly taking Carlisle down. But when the young vampire stood up and looked at Jasper with a cocky smile on his face, Jasper returned it before speaking. "One more thing." Suddenly, Carlise jumped up and had Edward on his back in seconds. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Bella watched carefully as Rosalie and Jasper went head to head together before Jasper quickly finished her off like he had down with Emmett. But what got to Bells was that it was Alice who actually out did him by moving too quickly for him. She shook her head before walking over to Leah and leaning up against the female wolf. She couldn't help it, she wanted to be near her mate even though Jacob and Edward were close by.

"Some of you are gonna get hurt." She expressed, causing Leah to turn her large wolf head towards her. "Some of you could get killed because of me. It's gonna be 100 times worse than this, right?"

It really would have been best if Bella had not tried to speak with Leah and express to her how she felt about them all going into battle and risking their lives for her because Leah's mind went wild, wishing to herself that she could be in her human form so that she could tell her mate that it was okay because they all wanted to protect her. But she couldn't speak words to her but because she wasn't ontop of her game like she normally would be and this caused her pack to instantly turn towards her because they were able to read her thoughts about Bella which meant if they heard her thoughts...then so did Edward. They all turned towards the vampire who was staring the girls down with an evil look on his face. His breathing turned heavy as he growled.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Edward growled, stepping closer to the girls causing Leah to growl at him.

"Edward...I-" Bella stopped, unable to form a sentance because she really didn't know what to say to him. "I'm sorry." She finally said to him.

He shook his head and looked towards his family who were just staring at him, wondering what was going on. "Leah imprinted on Bella." He answered the question that was being asking telepathically.

"Does this mean we no longer have to babysit the human?" Rosalie asked turning towards Carlisle. Earning a loud bark from Leah who showed her fangs to threaten the vampire.

Carlisle looked at Edward, feeling sad that his son was once again without a mate but when he looked over at Leah and Bella, he couldn't really blame the girls. Knowing that imprinting was something that could not be helped, that it was just what happened when the wolves met their mate. He was happy that Leah and Bella had found happiness but he was a little disappointed that it wasn't a happiness for Edward. "Rosalie. Bella is still apart of our family. Whether or not she is with Edward or not. And we will still protect her."

It was in that moment that Bella was scolding herself for doubting Carlisle and Esme's reaction because they had taken the news the best. Still showing their love for her even though she had been imprinted on by a wolf. She could see the disappointment in Alice's eyes, they had been like sisters from the very beginning.

"No wonder I lost site of your future." Alice said sadly. "It's being blocked by _her_."

"Alice..." Bella tried softly but stopped when Alice turned into Jasper's embrace. "Carlisle, I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize, Bella." He said softly moving closer. "This was not your fault. Nor was it Leah's fault. I'm just sorry that it is no longer going to work out with Edward but I am happy for you and Leah."

"As am I, Bella." Esme spoke up, with a smile. More disappointed for her eldest son. The one whom she was the closest with. She wanted the relationship to work because he had never been as happy as he was when he first met Bella.

Edward looked at his family before turning back to Bella and shook his head a bit. "No." He breathed out. "You don't love her. I know it."

Leah growled louder at hearing Edwards words, stepping forwards some to challenge when she heard Sam bark. Ordering her to stop. Reminding her that they had a truce with the Vampires and he did not want her to ruin that, especially now that a newborn army full of vampires was on its way in the next couple of days.

Before anyone could speak up, Edward took another chance and looked at Bella. "After all we've been through together and your willing to throw it all away to be with...with this_ mutt_?"

The Pack barked as one after hearing Edward and Bella quickly moved in front of Leah, trying to stop her from moving forward to attack the vampire. Sam turned towards the rest of his pack and they looked at him for a brief second before they started to back up towards the forrest. He then turned to Leah who obviously wasn't wanting to leave but when he barked, she turned to look at him then back to Bella, nipping at her sleeve to get her to come with her.

"Don't go with her, Bella." Edward said stepping closer. Causing another growl to come from Leah and Bella looked between the two. Confused. She didn't know what to do. They were both trying to get her to go with them but she didn't know who to choose. She knew who she wanted to go with and she knew who she thought she should go with. Like a savior, Carlisle stepped forwards and smiled at Bella.

"It's alright, Bella. You can go with Leah." He informed her.

She gave a nod and slowly turned towards Leah and climbed onto the wolves back and grabbed a hold of the grey fur before they moved through the woods towards the reservation with Sam following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5!<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more Leah and Bella in the next chapter.

_Review please!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**psycovampirefreak**  
><strong>REJ624<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>EdwardEyes2017<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>RaVeN DeclaN<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is _'T'_ for now but will most likely change in future chapters.

* * *

><p>Back at the reservation, Leah dropped Bella off right in front of the home she still shared with her mother and younger brother Seth before she rushed herself towards the woods where her clothing were waiting for her. Bella watched her mate make her way back towards the wooded area with a smile on her face as she slowly began to walk towards the Clearwater home but on her way, she stumbled a bit when she saw Leah phase back into her human form just as the beautiful Native girl made it to the tree line. Giving Bella a full view of the backside of the girl's body and it caused the brunette to stop where she stood in order to keep staring at the beautiful woman that she now considered to be hers. The bold move by her mate surprised her completely but she was definitely not complaining. Just seeing the naked girl in the distance caused her shift uncomfortably by the wetness that suddenly soaked her panties by the thoughts that were now running through her mind.<p>

By the time Bella snapped out of her dirty little day dream, she noticed that Leah was now fully dressed and was making her way over to the smaller girl with a smirk lingering on her lips. It immediately caused Bella to look down as her cheeks turned pink with embarressment, realizing that the girl knew that she was being watched. Leah stopped about a foot away from Bella and was going to take the girl's hand into her own and lead her into the house but she just held her position when something caught her attention. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and a moment later she opened up her dark eyes which locked with Bella's almost immediately. The taller girl licked her bottom lip before taking a step forwards as her hands grab onto her mate's hips, pulling her closer.

The way that Leah was looking at her was making Bella feel like she was the wolf's prey and she didn't understand why until it finally sunk in. Leah could smell her arousal. The realization was scary in away to know that she couldn't get away with that around the beautiful girl but then again, it also kind of turned her on, knowing that Leah could pick up on something like that was really amazing. Before she could think of something to say, she felt her body being pressed up against her mate and her lips being smashed up against Leah's lips.

The kiss was passionate but it was hurried on the part of Leah who was trying to control herself by not just taking Bella right there where they were standing. Hands began to wander about the smaller body until she was full on gripping her girl's ass which to her was amazing and the motion caused Bella to wrap her arms around Leah's neck just in time for the taller girl to lift her up off the ground, instantly making her wrap her legs around the female wolf's torso. No sooner after that was done did the two find their way inside the house and up the stairs to Leah's bedroom. The door slammed closed behind them and before Bella knew what hit her, she was laying on her back on the girl's bed with her mate ontop of her.

Leah didn't leave any space between their bodies as they laid there on her bed with her body laying competely ontop of Bella's and her left leg slid inbetween the legs beneath her. The kiss they shared grew deeper as tongues became involved. Bella tried to fight for dominance but truthfully she didn't really know why because she quickly gave up when she realized that Leah was once again showing her dominate side. Bella didn't mind one bit, it was a nice change to have someone else enforcing the romance or anything for that matter because when she was with Edward, he barely touched her. Bella knew that he had the fear of hurting her in some way but she wanted to have affection in her life which was something he was not giving her but it was something that she was instantly getting from Leah.

It was nice to have someone want you the way that Leah wanted her and she was loving everything that she was receiving from the taller girl but then again, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that they were moving too fast. From the imprinting only taking place a few days ago to them making out heavily on Leah's bed. Not to mention the way her body was responding to everything that was happening and that seemed to give Leah more encouragement to continue with more touching, seeing that her hand was now caressing Bella's left breast over the clothing. Too Fast? Right? Then why does it feel so good?

"Mm...Leah." Bella breathed out as she broke away from the kiss, causing Leah to move her kisses down to her lover's neck. "Leah."

"Hmm?" Leah mumbled into the girl's neck as she moved lower to Bella's collar bone.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

The question had Leah break away from her mate's neck as she leaned up to look down at Bella, curious as to why she was asking. But then again she could understand if she really thought about it but it felt way too good and right for them to stop. "Do you?"

"I don't know." Bella responded honestly. "It feels so right that I don't want to stop but the more I think about it, we only started getting along a few days ago."

"We don't have to do anything, if your not ready." Leah assured, trying to ease any discomfort that the girl may have.

Bella stayed very quiet for a moment and thought about what she wanted to do but the more she laid there looking up at Leah, the more she knew what she wanted. Picking her head up off the pillow and connecting her lips to her mates as she pulled the taller and more muscular body back down ontop of her. Just as Leah laid her body back ontop of her, Bella moaned into the kiss and that caused a big chain reaction from the female wolf. The second that moan was heard, Leah deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into her mouth and her thigh pressed into Bella's center which had an immediate reaction. Another moan. Leah's right hand slid under Bella's shirt and moved up her stomach to her bra covered breast.

"Hey Leah, Sam wa-" Seth's voice suddenly broke the girl's apart as the door swung open. He stopped at the sight before him and his eyes locked on his sister's who was glaring back at him.

"Get out!"

"Sorry" He apologized quickly before walking out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"The door!" Leah yelled as she shifted ontop of Bella so that she was sitting up a bit more.

"Again, sorry." Seth quickly said as he grabbed the door and closed it as he rushed to his own room and slammed it shut. Embarressed that he just walked in on his sister as she was trying to mark her mate.

Leah sighed, shaking his head before turning back around to look at Bella who was covering her face with her hands. More embarressed than Seth was because she was caught with Leah's hand up her shirt. Her arousal was completely gone at this point and she didn't think anything was going to change that now. The taller girl gently removed Bella's hands away from her face then gave her a small smile and that when Bella knew that Leah could no longer smell her and what they had going was now gone.

"I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Bella woke with a start. It was caused by a bad dream that had slowly over taken the nice dream she was having. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in Leah's warm embrace. It was a nice change. From always having Edward's cold body beside her to having Leah's warm body keeping her content the whole night. Looking up at the female wolf who wore a worried expression upon her face.<p>

"What is it?" Leah asked softly, caressing her girl's face.

Bella sat up a bit on her left elbow and looked off into the distance as she focused on the dream she had. "The intruder, the newborn army, they're all her puppets." She told her but when she saw that Leah wasn't putting the peices together, she spoke up again. "Victoria."

Leah shook her head some and thought for a moment then looking back at Bella. "I thought that leech said that she would have seen Victoria wanted to make an army."

"Don't call them that." Bella sighed.

"What? It's what they are."

"Just stop. Alice has been a really good friend to me. She's like a sister and she means a lot to me. Why can't you see that?" Bella asked looking into her mate's eyes, hoping that she would realize what she wanted from her.

"I can't, Bella. They are the enemy-"

"No. This army is the enemy. The Cullen's have done nothing." She tried again. "Please, for me...just try and accept that they've become apart of my extended family." Leah growled at hearing this. "Stop. You still mean more to me then they do..."

"Fine." Leah said through gritted teeth. "I'll try."

"Thank you." The smaller girl replied softly with a small smile. "And your right. Alice would have seen it if Victoria wanted to make an army." She started as she got back on subject. "Unless she's hiding behind them and she's letting someone else decide."

"Call your friend." Leah urged. "Maybe she can help. Just stay away from Edward."

* * *

><p>Later that day, both Leah and Bella made their way out of the front door of the Swan residence once the two were done getting themselves up and ready for the day. They walked down the porch steps. Each thinking about the fight that was drawing closer and closer to Forks. It was a scary thought to know that they were soon going to have a army of newborn vampire's roaming around the small town.<p>

"I'm not just gonna hide while you're out taking all the risks for me." Bella's voice announced as they stopped at the bottom of the steps to the home.

"If your right and this Victoria chick is involved, I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible." Leah told her.

"Jasper said that I could be of help."

Leah shook her head. "That lee-" She stopped herself when Bella gave her a look. "_Jasper_, doesn't know what he's talking about. We won't need your help. With the Pack and.._the Cullens_ in this, it's an easy win. The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do."

"Okay." Bella shrugged a bit. "Either it's so dangerous that I have to hide or it's so easy that you're gonna be sidelined. Which is it?"

"It's dangerous for you. Easy for us." Leah explained and started walking again only to be stopped by Bella.

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. I'll be worried. You'll be worried. And we'll both be more vulnerable." Bella tried to reason with Leah, hoping that they would stick together and Bella would have something to do except watch from the side lines.

"Okay, you're right." Leah sighed, realizing that she was truly right. She would be worried about Bella the whole time.

"So I'm coming with you."

"No, we both stay away together."

"I can't make you choose between me and your pack." Bella said shaking her head.

Leah moved closer and moved a strand of brown hair behind Bella's ear. "The only way I can protect you is to be with you. Call your friend Jasper...he has knowledge that we can use."

* * *

><p>In the clearing that the battle was going to take place from, Bella and Leah walked across the field to where Jasper was waiting for them. With Edward. The female wolf growled when seeing him but stopped when she felt Bella elbow her in the ribs. This wasn't the time for their personal issues with each other to be dealt with, this was the time for planning out how to keep Bella safe from this army which seemed to be after her. By talking to Jasper earlier that day by phone, they had decided that taking Bella up the mountain to camp out during the fight was the best option.<p>

"So, your not fighting?" Edward asked looking at Leah as the two approached them. "Did you pull a muscle or are you too scared?"

Bella was surprised that the words Edward had expressed to them, because it was something that she was not used to hearing from him. He was upset and he had ever right to be but he shouldn't take it out of Leah. She did nothing wrong.

"She's doing it for me, okay?" Bella answered looking over at him.

"I'm sure she is." He replied, shaking his head some.

Leah was trying very hard to stay as calm as she could but it was extremely difficult when you have Edward saying the thing he was saying but she knew if she did anything she would be in the dog house with Bella. So she stayed quiet.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle." Jasper began looking between the girls and Edward. "We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

"And Leah's stench, however, is revolting." Edward added.

"Leech, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Leah threatened.

"So, Leah's scent will mask mine if she carries me?" Bella finished, figuring it out right away where the boys were going with this. She turned to Leah. "Will you be able to carry me that far?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry. I got you." She assured with a smile.

"This is not a good idea." Edward insisted as he turned to look at Jasper.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near her...odor." Jasper affirmed, glancing at him before turning to look at Bella and Leah.

"Okay. Let's just try it." Bella says turning to Leah who immediately scoops her up into her arms. It was effortless.

"Eau de wolf coming up." Leah said before walking towards the woods quickly then disappearing into them.

After a few moments, Jasper moves into the woods to see if he would be able to pick up the scent but a few moments of searching the scent out he returns to the clearing where Edward waits for him. "All I picked up was wolf stentch. No Bella." He assures but when seeing Edwards face and feeling his emotions he speaks again. "This will work."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Another day down and the battle being that much closer was keeping Bella up at night. Unable to get herself a real good nights sleep, especially since Leah wasn't able to sleep over the night before because it was her turn to go out on patrol and that had her all alone with just Charlie in the house which wasn't too reassuring. She wanted her girlfriend there to hold her all night long and it would have given her a healthy nights rest knowing that the wolf was there holding her and keeping her warm. When Bella pulled up in front of her house in her ford truck, she saw Alice speaking with her father.<p>

"Okay, Alice. Don't be a stranger." Charlie smiled and waved good-bye before heading back into the house.

Bella looked a bit confused but walked up to Alice who was smiling which reassured her that the little pixie wasn't upset with her still over what had happed between her and Edward.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." Alice smiled as she stopped just in front of Bella.

"Really?"

"I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend, so you and I are having a sleepover at my house." Alice explained. "Charlie's going fishing, anyway."

"Charlie?" Bella questioned with a small laugh. "You guys are on first name basis now?"

"Me, he likes." Alice boasted before the smile disappeared. "Actually, you'll be with Leah out at the reservation tonight."

Seeing the look on Alice's face she could tell that the vampire was hurting. "Alice, I'm sor-"

"It's alright, Bella." She assured. "I'm just happy that your happy with Leah. Even though, I wish it was Edward but I understand and I'm okay with it."

Bella nodded her head some. "So, what about you guys? If you told Charlie that I'm going to be with you this weekend but I'm really going with Leah..."

"We're all going hunting. Powering up for the battle."

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Bella made her way into the kitchen where she found Charlie taking things out of the refrigerator to make himself a sandwich. He turned around when hearing the sound of footsteps heading his way and that when he saw Bella. He smiled at her before speaking up. "Hey. You want a sandwich?"<p>

"No, I'm good."

"Well, the sister, I like." Charlie states as he begins to put his sandwich together.

"Alice. Yeah, she's great." Bella smiles as she washes her hands in the sink. She turns off the sink and turns around to lean up against the counter and looks at Charlie, wondering if it was time to tell him that she was no longer dating Edward and that she was dating Leah. A girl. "Hey, dad."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you should know, Edward and I aren't dating anymore." She told him softly.

Charlie turned to look at her, stopping what he was doing. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." She nods.

"Is there a reason?"

She knew what he was asking with that question, he wanted to know if he hurt her in some way so that would give him permission to hunt him down in some way. "Yeah, actually there is a reason." She said, taking in a deep breath. "I met someone else."

Charlie arched his brow. "Who? Jacob?" He asked a bit hopeful.

Bella looked down and shook her head. "No. Not Jacob, dad." She took in a deep breath before looking back up at him. "Leah."

"Harry's daughter?"

Bella nodded, not knowing what else to say. She was scared of his reaction. Would he accept her? Would he throw her out of the house? She didn't know and that was what scared her.

"So, you and Leah...are like...a couple?" He asked, trying to approach the situation carefully.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Huh." He mused before returning to his sandwich. "You should bring her by for dinner sometime."

His reaction surprised her. She thought he would freak out or that he would kick her out but it wasn't like that at all. But what surprised her more was that Leah was getting a better welcoming then Edward did when she first started dating him. "Uh, yeah. I'll ask her."

"Good." He nodded as he finished up making his sandwich and walking out towards the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6!<strong>

Alright, finally I have an update for you guys. Sorry, I didn't expect it to take me so long to update this but I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as you have the others. Please let me know what you think!

_Review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**lilcountrygirl6904**  
><strong>sollieus<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>EdwardEyes2017<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>cat50492<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>JessicaPinkj18<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
>Dark..x<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating has been changed from_ 'T'_ to_ 'M'_ because of the content in this chapter. Which means that there_ is_ sex in this chapter, so it makes you uncomfortable, skip it and move on.

* * *

><p>Bella was nervous that she was going to be spending the night with Leah that evening and even more so once she had learned through text messages from the girl that Seth would be out on patrol with Jacob and that her mother Sue had offered to stay at one of her friends house. To give the girls some privacy. She didn't know how to take that, knowing that Leah's mother was encouraging them to be alone together by staying at a friends. The whole thing was completely nerve racking but the reason for the butterflies in her stomach were because she was a virgin and she knew that Leah wasn't, seeing that she had dated Sam for a couple of years before imprinting on Emily. So it was a given of what was most likely going to happen tonight.<p>

All she wanted was for everything to go right. She wanted it to be perfect and she did not want to disappoint Leah. Her mate. Bella still thought it strange and weird that Leah was her soulmate cause just a few days ago she was wanting Edward in this way. Wishing he could do the things the Native girl had been doing to her just the other day. Wanting him to take her virginity. Wishing for him to be hers forever. Now that's all changed. Leah was her all and she couldn't see that ever changing and she didn't want to.

Parking her old ford truck in front of the Clearwater residence, Bella grabbed her bag from the passenger side before climbing out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut. She walked a couple feet towards the Clearwater house, only to stop and take in some deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She was filled with a mixture of nerves and excitement of what was to come with her mate that evening.

"What are you doing outside?" Leah's voice asked softly, causing Bella to look up at her from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bella said softly while shaking her head, a small reassuring smile on her lips as she walked the rest of the way to the house.

After Leah closed the front door, Bella was greeted with a soft kiss to her lips which only lasted a brief moment before the female wolf pulled away and took her hand in hers and lead her further into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Leah wondered, wanting to make sure her mate was taken care of before the settled somewhere for the evening.

"I already ate." Bella answered, then noticed a look of disappointment on the girls face. "Sorry. Habit."

Leah looked at her, arching her brow. "Habit?"

"Yeah. I'm just so used to spending my time with Edward..." She started to explain but stopped, realizing that taking about her ex would cause Leah to get upset. But to her surprise, Leah just nodded her head, understanding what she was meaning to say.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Leah assured her as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her then wrapping her arms around her waist. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Leah took her hand once again and lead her up the stairs, down the hall towards her bedroom. A room that Bella had been in just the other day but hadn't really had the chance to look at because of the heavy make out session the two were engaged in at the time. But now, when they walked in, Bella took in her girlfriend's room. The first thing that she noticed was that it was a lot cleaner than the first time she had been there. After Seth had burst into the room, the two cooled down and Bella left the room, taking not of all the ripped clothing that was in piles around the room, other than that she didn't see much else. The clothing piles had disappeared, indicating that Leah had gotten rid of all the cloths that had been ruined due to all the phasing she was doing recently.

"What do you think?" Leah asked curiously. Wanting her mate's approval of her domain.

Bella let her eyes wander around the room for a few more moments. Taking it all in. A bed, desk with a laptop, a nice flatscreen hanging on the wall across from the bed and a stand filled with dvds and cd cases. It looked normal enough but there wasn't any indication that this was Leah's room. Nothing that said Leah.

"I like it." Bella responded, turning to look over at Leah, giving her a smile to let her know that she was being honest before sitting down on the bed that she remembered to be the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on.

Leah nodded softly before shutting the door to her room and walking over to Bella and sitting down beside her. She was happy to hear that her mate liked the room, even though she knew there wasn't really anything that stood out. Just a normal room. The two sat in silence for a moment before Bella turned to the raven-haired beauty.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"Not fighting." Bella mumbled. "I know that it's hard for you not to fight with your pack."

Leah shook her head and gently moved a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear. "It's fine. You were right. I would have worried about you the whole time."

"I feel kinda selfish." She sighed softly. "I didn't want you to fight because I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

The female wolf turned her body towards her mate and shook her head some. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Bella." She assured her. "We are going to take care of this newborn army. So, don't worry about it. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Bella glanced down at her hands for a moment and nodded her head. Making up her mind of what she was going to do next. She knew when Alice had told her that she was going to be spending the night at Leah's house that evening that everything was going to change for her. While everyone got ready for the up coming battle the two girls would be consummating their love for one another. The only thing was, Bella was waiting for Leah to make the first move but seeing that her girlfriend was just holding back made it clear that she was the one that was going to have to make the move first if she wanted to go through with finally having what she wanted and with who she wanted.

Licking her bottom lip before looking up at Leah, who seemed to be having the same idea by the look in her eyes but was waiting for the smaller girl to make a move first. Bella didn't think she needed any more comfirmation than that and leaned in to capture Leah's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and passionate at first as the two leaned into one another. But like the last two times, Bella suddenly found herself on her back with Leah ontop of her. That was one thing that Bella loved about her mate, was that she wasn't afraid to show some dominance in their relationship. That she was totally in control and wasn't afraid to show it.

When the kiss grew more hungry, Leah quickly pulled back so that she was sitting up on her knees, straddling her girlfriend as her eyes stayed on Bella. Her hands took a hold of the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her body before tossing it to the floor. Leaving her completely topless. Bella's eyes were glued to her mate's chest when it came into view and by her standards, she was perfect. The shape and size of Leah's breasts to the way her nipples grew hard from the cool room. Just perfect. Bella sat up the best she could with Leah ontop of her and licked her lips looking at them before

Bella sat up the best she could with Leah sitting ontop of her lap, she licked her bottom lip before attaching them to her lover's neck. Leah in returned let out a moan of pleasure and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her closer before her hands grabbed the hem of Bella's shirt, which she tugged up until the two of them seperated and then removed the item before tossing it carelessly to the floor. The native girl gently pushed her mate down so that she was laying back on the bed and kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts that were still covered by a black bra. The smaller girl leaned her head back and closed her eyes at the feel of her girlfriends lips before arching her back some when she felt Leah's hands sliding around to the undo the clasp to her bra.

Soon the bra joined Bella's shirt, leaving her topless. This was the first time she had ever been this naked in front of someone, except for the time when she was coming out of her mother's uterus. She went to cover herself up but before she had the chance both of Leah's hands covered them and gently squeezed as her lips worked down the girl's stomach towards her navel. The sensation that Bella was feeling was causing her to breath heavily and squirm a bit under her mate's body. Never had she felt like this before and all she wanted was more and to be able to give this same feeling to Leah in return.

The hands that were currently palming her breasts, gently squeezed and massaged her soft mounds that slowly slid down her sides to her hips. Leah's lips stopped just at the top of Bella's jeans then she looked up at her girl with a seductive smirk on her face before her coppertoned hands reached the button of the material and undid them, the zipper following soon after and the next thing Bella knew, her pants were being tugged down her legs. Leah climbed off of her for a brief second as she removed the offending article of clothing. The female wolf gazed down with a predator stare as she reached out her hand to grab a hold of Bella's panties with the intent to remove them as well so she could get to her main goal. Leah needed to claim her. Mark her. She needed to make her hers. But to her dismay, Bella's hand quickly stopped her from doing what she wanted most causing the older girl to snap her eyes up.

"You first." Bella whispered softly. Her nerves really playing a part now as she lay almost completely naked in front of the girl she had fallen so in love with over the past couple of days.

Hearing her mate's request, Leah began to realize that her mate was still a virgin and was really nervous about what they were about to do. Two things popped into her mind when she realized this; one, that Bella has never been with anyone and won't ever be with anyone but her and two, being the only one completely naked in front of her was making the shorter girl feel slightly uncomfortable. So, with that, she sat back on her knees and went for the button on her own jeans but before she was able to undo them, Bella sat up and took over the task. Unbuttoning and unzipping the zipper slowly as she watched anxiously as her hands worked, that was until she gazed up at Leah who was running her hands through Bella's brown hair. Adjusting her body weight some as the two worked to remove the jeans and panties that the raven-haired girl wore till they were on the floor where they belonged.

Leah had wasted no time once her pants and underwear had been removed because she was right back ontop of Bella, this time however, she used her knee to spread open her mate's legs so that she could move in between them. Creating friction between the two by pressing her center into her lover's core, causing a small moan to escape from Bella's lips. The Native smiled at the sound she created from the girl below her then she pressed her full lips onto Bella's lips, easily slipping in her tongue as she grinded into her girlfriend a bit more. Bella's hands slid down Leah's back to the girl's hips at their kiss turned passionate and slightly heated when the pleasure that they were both getting from the way their bodies moved together.

Pulling away from the lips she had been so focused on, the female wolf looked down at Bella and licked her bottom lip before sliding her right hand down her lover's body until she reached the last piece of clothing that remain on the girl below her. Giving her one last firm kiss before she lowered herself down till her lips were able to kiss the soft skin of Bella's flat stomach. Her hands took a hold of the panties and then quickly removed them, losing the remaining patience she had left. She needed her mate to be naked. She needed to stake her claim so that everyone knew who Bella belonged to.

The very instant that she was able to remove what she needed to, she lowered herself more until she had her head between the shorter girl's legs. This wasn't just the first time for Bella, this was also the first time that Leah was going to be making love to another woman. She had been straight for as long as she could remember then she imprinted on Isabella Swan during the counsil meeting. Finding herself in the position that she was in now, it felt right to her even though she could never picture herself doing something like this in the past. But here she was now, with her head between her mate's legs and was about to do oral sex on another woman. The one thing that Leah knew was that she needed to stay strong and confident in what she was doing so that she wouldn't freak Bella out, seeing it was the other girl's first time for all of this.

Leah's dark eyes scanned her mate's body before staring at the shorter girl's core, which slowly leaned herself down to get a taste of that forbidden fruit that everyone seemed to be wanting but she was the one that will ever have the chance to taste it. This was it, she was finally going to her girlfriend. Leaning further down the Native sild her tongue out of her mouth and slid it up Bella's slit. Instantly, Bella's once soft and low moan grew into a much louder one as she reached her hands down and into Leah's balck hair.

"Oh my God!" Bella moaned out as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she lifted one of her legs onto her mate's shoulder and her hands pressed Leah's face a bit closer to her exposed pussy.

Her tongue moved up to Bella's clit where she rolled her tongue around it then sucking onto the bundle of nerves. The girl beneath her squirmed and tightened her grip on the hair that was currently between her thighs. Leah smiled when she felt her girlfriends hands tighten on her hair. Pulling away slightly from her lover's clit with a slight pop before running her tongue over the clit, spelling out the alphabet. When she got to the letter 'i', Bella groaned out loudly only for it to turn into a whine when Leah stopped what she was doing altogether and crawled back up her body to her lips. Kissing the girl deeply, sliding in her tongue so that Bella could taste herself on Leah's tongue.

Bella pulled away from the kiss as best as she could and gazed up at Leah, a bit confused as to why the taller girl above her had stopped her administrations and began kissing her. Not that she was complaining..much. Leah noticed the look in the shorter girl's eyes and smirked down at her before sliding her left had down and inbetween the girl's legs to get to her hot opening. That was when Bella understood why Leah had stopped and crawled up to her.

"Leah..." Bella breathed out, a bit nervous for this next part. Nervous but more then ready.

"Don't worry, Bella. I got you." She whispered, leaning down to her mate's ear as her index and middle finger began to push through Bella's lower lips.  
>The brown haired girl closed her eyes tightly, knowing that this was it. She was about to lose her virginity once and for all. Feeling Leah's fingers pressing into her caused her to wince a bit from the discomfort before opening her legs a bit wider to help her girl friend have better access. It was long before Bella felt her mate's fingers come to a stop, indicating that she had reached the barrier of her hymen. She had heard stories about how painful it was for girls once the barrier was broken but pleasure was suppose to follow it. Opening her eyes slowly to see Leah looking down at her, waiting as patiently as she could to get the okay from her lover to go farther.<p>

When Bella nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Leah's neck more tightly, the female wolf plunged her fingers through the hymen, breaking it which caused the smaller girl beneath her to hiss at the pain as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Leah surged her fingers forwards until she was knuckle deep inside her girlfriend then stopped to allow Bella time to get used to the feeling of being filled. Without saying anything, Leah began to pepper firm kisses all over her lover's face, a jesture to express how sorry she was for causing her this pain but the reason she didn't speak was because she was fighting the animal instinct that kicked in the moment she broke through the barrier. Her inner wolf was telling her to fuck Bella's brains out and to mark her. So everyone knew that Bella Swan was hers.

Sensing her mate relaxing beneath her, she shifted ontop of her so that one of Bella's legs was between hers then she slowly slid her fingers almost all the way out of her lover before thrusting them back inside. A groan slipped from Bella's lips as she kept her eyes closed, waiting for the pleasure portion to kick in. The pace that Leah set for them was slow and steady, something that Leah's inner wolf was upset about and was fighting for control so that she could ravish her mate. It didn't happen though, Leah controlled the beast inside and continued to pump her fingers as she rocked her own hips against Bella's thigh to give herself some pleasure.

"Har-Harder." Bella studdered when she began to feel pleasure through the overwhelming pain and discomfort but she also could sense that Leah was really holding back and was wanting more from her. And it made her feel like a bad lover when she couldn't please the woman that she had fallen in love with.

Leah glanced down at her for a moment, deciding whether or not Bella meant was she said or not. Cause she really didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she already had but she also wasn't complaining if her girl really wanted more from her. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. It was all the confirmation that Leah needed and let some of her inner wolf out to play as the thrusting became harder and deeper as Leah bucked her own hips against the thigh that was resting between hers.

"Yes!" Bella moaned out, finally feeling the pleasure start to take over the pain. It was what she was waiting for, the moment that the pain would start to disapear while the pleasure took over. "Oh god! Leah, don't stop!"

Their breathing picked up until they were panting, the pleasure mounting between their legs as they each felt their climaxe getting closer and closer.

Both of their breathing picked up until they started to pant the moment that the pleasure mounting between both of their thighs, letting them both know that their climax was getting closer and closer with each thrust. Bella's moans picked up a bit more until she started screaming out when Leah let loose on her and began fucking her tight pussy the way the inner wolf wanted to do in the very beginning. Leah buried her head into Bella's neck as she pounded her fingers into her mate and her own thrusts picking up to match her rhythm. She knew that she was close and by the way Bella was squirming underneath her let her know that she was too.

"Oh fuck!" Bella screamed out as she tightened her hold even more on her lover. "Leah fuck me!"

The pace between them didn't slow down. In fact, it picked up a bit more. Bella tried to keep up by thrusting her own hips up but gave up after a minute. Leah on the other hand was using more of her stamina to slam her fingers into her lover at a speed that no normal human could and she ground her core into Bella's thigh to try and get herself off. After a few more thrusts, Bella quickly climax causing her to scream out in pleasure and it washed over her entire body. Her insides tightening around Leah's fingers like a vice grip as her cum spilled down her already soaked thighs. The moment that Leah felt Bella's inner walls closing around her fingers, she lost all control and climaxed with her lover. Her dark eyes closed tightly as she bit down into Bella's neck. Claiming her. Marking her like the wolf wanted.

Releasing her hold on Bella's neck, she slowly pulled away then lowered her head to place soft kisses over the bite mark before licking the wound clean. While the female wolf occupied herself with that, Bella basked in the after effect of having sex for the first time. Breathing heavily as she came down off of her high, fingers combing through Leah's hair as the taller girl continued her treatment.

"Marry me." Leah panted after she finished and rested her head on her mate's chest. Her fingers slowly being pulled out of her lover's pussy, licking them clean as she panted heavily ontop of Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, a bit surprised by the proposal. It wasn't truly romantic but she knew it was a real. Even though it was in the heat of the moment.

"Marry me." Leah repeated and lifted herself up just enough so that she could look down at the girl.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking?" Leah questioned. "You already know that we belong together. And that we're going to be together. Why not make it offical?"

Bella looked at her for a moment, she could tell in her mate's eyes that she was serious about this. The only thing that was really holding Bella back was the fact that they just got together but she had to admit that Leah was right, they both knew that they were going to be together for as long as they lived. And that was enough for Bella. "Okay." She smiled softly.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>On the day that they were suppose to make their way up to the mountains to the campsite, Bella pricked her finger with the sharp end of a knife as she moved through the woods, making almost every single tree and bush she walked past with her blood in order to help lure the newborns to the field where the Cullens and the Pack would be waiting for them. As she finished off marking yet another bush, she stopped when she say Leah standing before her with their pack over her shoulder. The pack held food, tent and a sleeping bag. The Native girl looked at her mate's finger and shook her head with a small smile.<p>

"You're going overboard."

Bella quickly shook her head and looked down at her finger, wiping the remaining blood of the tip of her finger as she walked up to her. "If this is all I can contribute, I wanna be thorough."

"I'm sure those newborn leeches will be frantic." Leah told her as she moved closer and took Bella's hand into her own and lifted it up to check out the damage.

"It's okay."

Leaning in to kiss Bella on the lips before she stopped just before her lips came into contact with the other girls when she heard movement in the distance causing her to pull back and look in the direction of the noise. Her reaction made Bella nervous, wondering if the newborns where already on their way and found her. But she saw Leah sigh and look away from the area she was looking at a moment before Jacob came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked as she looked at her pack brother.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Jacob said as he came to stand off to the side of Bella and Leah.

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it." She snapped, knowing that Jake knew that she already would know that which led her to believe that he only came to them so that he could be around Bella. "So, why are you really here?"

"I figured you would need some help carrying Bella all the way up to the campsite. So, I figured I would lend a hand."

"Just back off, Jake." Leah sneered. "She's not yours!"

"She could be. Just because your her imprint doesn't mean it makes you her lover." He said getting into her face.

Leah shoves him back a few steps, causing him to come at her only to stop when Bella moves in front of both of them. "Stop! This isn't the time or the place for this."

"No, I think this is the perfect time for this." Leah said glaring at Jacob. "You really think I wasn't going to find out about your little move a few days ago, Jake."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, so Bella just happened to sprain her wrist all by herself?" Leah hissed and took a step closer but stopped when she felt Bella pushing her back some. "If you ever touch her against her will again. I swear I will kill you, Jacob!"

"She's confused! She doesn't know who she wants!"

"She know's exactly who she wants! And proved it last night."

Jacob stopped when he heard her words. His head began to spin, wondering if what Leah was talking about was true or not. Did Bella give herself to Leah? Did she chose Leah as a lover and not a friend? Because he hoped and prayed that she would only want the female wolf as a friend and nothing more. Besides, Bella wasn't gay and he knew for a fact that Leah wasn't. She dated Sam for years!

"No." He shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Jacob." Leah told him as she turned Bella to the side, moved her hair out of the way to reveal the bite mark on her neck.

Seeing the bite mark took all of the fight Jake had out of him. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Bella was suppose to be his. But seeing the truth for himself made him realize that he couldn't really fight for the girl he loved anymore. Not without consequence from his tribe. Imprints were protected not only by their mates but by the whole tribe. He looked away and started to walk away.

"Jacob..." Bella tried, stepping away from her imprint only to be stopped by the girl.

"Let him go. He'll be fine." She assured. "He just finally realized that you are mine. And that he doesn't have a right to fight for you...not without consequence. Come on. We have to move."

With that Bella allowed Leah to lift her up into her arms and the two made their way through the woods towards the campsite that was just up the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7!<strong>

Yeah, I know this was long overdue to be updated but I just really wanted to make sure that this update was perfect. So, I hope that you all liked the chapter and let me know what you thought!

_Please Review!_

Eastynpaige

Special Thanks to:

**EdwardEyes2017**  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>Serketlily<strong>  
><strong>sollieus<strong>  
><strong>lilcountrygirl6904<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>ShadowCub<strong>  
><strong>Akasha Hallows27<strong>  
><strong>Black Death 11<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>Silo666<strong>  
><strong>ShadowofaDarkSlytherin<strong>  
><strong>musicinmysoul<strong>  
><strong>Klarsen117<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating_ 'M'_ because of the content in this chapter. Which means that there_ is_ sex in this chapter, so it makes you uncomfortable, skip it and move on.

* * *

><p>The trip up the mountain had been a swift one. Leah knew that she didn't have much time till the newborn army made it's way to Forks, so she had to move quickly. She also tried to look out for area's that had steep drop offs so that she didn't scare her mate as she carried her up the mountain side which was alot of rocks. Soon enough, they made it to the very top where they had decided to camp out at and where surprised to see Edward waiting for them with a tent already made up. Leah scowled at him as she gently set Bella down so that she was standing on her own two feet then looked over at her mate to see her reaction which was just like her own. But the Native girl was determined kept her eye on the vampire and not let him out of her sight, especially not with Bella around.<p>

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, clearly confused as to why her ex was there with them. "You should get back before the storm hits."

The teenage looking vampire just shook his head and looked at her. "I'm staying."

"Excuse me?" Leah asked through gritted teeth as she glared at him, moving a couple steps closer to Bella as she did.

"You'll need me to interpret everything that it going on to Bella once you phase into your wolf form. She is going to want to keep tabs on what's going on." Edward started to explain to her. "She'll be left in the dark once you've phased. This way I can get the information from you and keep her in the loop."

Even though Leah hated leeches, this one in particular, mainly because of the connection he had made with Bella over time but she had to agree with him. He had come up with a very logical explanation for being up there with them. She wasn't happy about it but she knew from the moment she had agreed to stay out of the fight she was going to phase in order to see what was going on with her pack. It was the price she had to pay for staying away with her imprint. Sighing before nodding her head reluctantly. It sucked majorly that he was going to be with them for the entire time but as long as he stay away from her girl then everything was going to be fine.

"So, you're not gonna fight?" Bella asked hopefully, even though she knew she had made the right decision in making her choice but she still cared alot about Edward. Just as much as she cared for Jacob as well and she really hoped that they both could forgive her one day for the mess that she had seemed to get them all into.

Edward shook his head, giving her a small smile. Confirming that he was not going to be fighting in the fight against the newborns.

Leah stared at the vampire who just looked longingly at her girl, causing her inner wolf to growl but she toned it down some. Not wanting Bella to be upset with her if she were to start something with the undead teen in front of them. He

Leah stared at the vampire who just looked longingly at her girl, causing her inner wolf to growl but she toned it down as much as she could, knowing that Bella would most likely be upset with her if she were to start something with the undead teenage boy standing in front of them. "Come on, let's get you inside." Leah said, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulder and leading her to the tent that Edward had put up.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the wind had picked up and the temperature dropped significantly which allowed the snow storm to blow through. Covering the grown with about foot of snow, making it almost unbearable to any normal human to be camped out at the area they were but there was a reason why they picked the location. They wanted to keep Bella far enough away from the action, which meant far away from the army that was coming after her. At the first indicator that Bella was cold, Leah immediately moved herself inside the sleeping bag and pulling her imprint close to her so that Bella could soak up her body heat which was running high due to the transformation she went through by becoming a wolf.<p>

The two clung to each other like their lives depended on it, which in a way Bella's life did kinda depend on it. It was a good thing that Leah had phased which allowed her body to radiate more heat other wise she wouldn't be able to keep the smaller girl warm like she wanted. Leah began to kiss down Bella's face to her mouth, completely forgetting about the unwanted guest they had inside the tent with them. She let her mind wander to all the things that she wanted to do to her girlfriend while still keeping her warm. But all too soon those thoughts and images disappeared when Edward cleared his throat. Such a cock block.

"Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts?" He growled, having read the girl's thoughts. He almost get sick to his stomach when thinking about Leah trying to touch the girl he loved in that fashion.

"No. I don't have too. So, keep out of my head, Leech." She hissed back, her eyes locked on his as Bella started to slip into a dream like state now that she was nice and warm. Glancing down at Bella's heart rate went steady, indicating that she was falling asleep then she looked back up at Edward who was staring at her. "I really get under that ice-cold skin of yours, don't I? What? Are you finally realizing that she doesn't want you anymore?" She went on, arching her brow.

Edward stayed quiet for a while as he glared at her. She knew that she was getting to him but she did her best to control her thoughts from going over everything that had happened between her and Bella the other night because she knew that would cause a fight and the girl sleeping needed to sleep. "So picking though my brain's okay, but letting me into yours, forget it?" She shook her head before speaking up again. "Look." She cleared her throat gently as she tugged Bella closer to her. "I know that she still feels something towards you."

"Good." Edward said softly.

"But she's in love with me." She affirmed sternly.

The vampire shook her head. "I can't tell if you're right."

"Well, I am." She assured. "You need to let her go. She chose me."

"No. She didn't." He shook his head gently, looking her right in the eye. "Carlisle told her to go with you."

Leah took in a deep breath, trying very hard to control not only her thoughts but her anger as well because it was starting to mount up more and more she tried to have a somewhat decent conversation with this thing. "You already know that I don't like you. Never have and probably never will. I know that your in love with her but you weren't the only one. Jacob was head over heels in love with her too but he finally came to his senses and realized that he can't have her. You should do the same."

"I won't. I know that she loves me." He told her, shaking his head once again.

"You can't have her Edward. She's mine. Move on." She commanded firmly, he was starting to really piss her off to the point where she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I can't do that."

"Can't? Or wont?"

"What's the difference?

Leah sat up a bit as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, what are you going to do, huh? Turn her into a blood-sucking leech like you? Is that your answer?"

"No. I don't want that. I never wanted that." Edward responded, his voice calm.

"Then back off!" She demanded. "You know that I'm better for her anyway."

"I know that. And I know that you can protect her. But your relationship isn't decent."

"I'm sorry?"

"Two women together. It's not right."

"I could really care less if you think it's right or not." She hissed. "I can give her more than you can and you know it."

"I know that you can give her a human life. And that's all I want for her."

"Good. Then leave it."

"I can't. I won't give up give up on her."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leah gently shook Bella awake, knowing that the battle was getting closer and closer with each passing hour and after that little thing she had with Edward the night before, she was even more determined to stay close to her imprint now more than ever. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't give up even though he basically had stated that he knew damn well that Bella was better off with Leah. So why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? He needed to let Bella go. Jacob did. That was the only good news that she had gotten the day before because she didn't have to fight off two love sick guys. Just one. But in Leah's opinion, she should even have to fight off one. Helping her mate out of the tent and the two stood there over looking the beautiful view of the surrounding woods and mountains. Tugging Bella closer to her and holding her close as she rested her hands on her lovers hips.<p>

"I'm really sorry about last night. That couldn't have been easy on you." Bella said softly. "I know you don't like Edward."

"Well, it definitely won't make my list of top 10 favorite moment." Leah admitted with a sigh. A small reassuring smile on her lips, trying to let her know that it was okay and not to worry.

"You have a list?"

"All 10 I spent with you." She smiled. "Number One is when you said that you'd marry me."

"You're marrying her?" Edward snarled as he came into view, causing both girls to look his way. "You can't be serious? This isn't right. She's a girl, Bella. She could never give you children!"

"Like you could, Leech!" Leah barked. "I have a better chance at knocking her up then you! At least I'm alive!"

"Leah, stop!" Bella yelled, turing to her girlfriend. Wanting to stop this fight before it went too far.

"No! This ends now!" Leah snapped, ignoring Bella. "She's not yours, Edward! Get that through that dead brain of yours! She's_ mine_! _My_ imprint! _My_ soulmate! _My_ lover!"

Edward stood there and took in some deep breaths as he tried to hold himself together, shaking his head when she yelled out that Bella was hers and that she was her lover. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. There was no way that Bella would give herself to Leah just like that. "Lies!" He sneered.

"My mind is an open book! Take a look inside and see what you find."

"No." He shook his head, too afraid to look inside the female wolf's head because if there really was a chance that she was telling the truth then he really didn't want to see it.

"If you don't want to poke through my memories then I have something better to prove it to you." She assured, turning Bella to the side just like she had down with Jacob and lifted up the girl's hair to reveal the bite mark. It was healing but still visible.

Seeing the bite mark, Edward's eyes widened. "You _marked_ her! Just like the dirty mutt that you are. You just had to mark your territory!"

"If it get's you to stay the hell away, I'd do it again in a heart beat."

"That's enough!" Bella's voice boomed louder to get their attention. "Just stop it both of you."

The three grew quiet after that. It stayed quiet for a few minutes before Edward couldn't take the silence anymore. That and there was something bugging him and he needed to know the answer. "So it's true?" He asked, biting his tongue so that he didn't lose what little control he had left. "You and_ her_!"

Bella knew what he was implying when he stopped speaking. He wanted to know if she and Leah had had sex. There was no way that she could lie to him and it was better if she just told him the truth. She nodded her head lightly and the look that she saw on Edwards face made it looked like someone just shot his dog. It had always been known that he was the one that Bella wanted to lose her virginity to but when Leah imprinted on her, everything had changed for the brunette but unfortunately it didn't for him.

Leah stopped what she was doing and got lost in thought. She could sense the danger from her pack. The newborns were close. It was time. Turning to Bella, she took both of her hands in hers and kissed them before walking towards the tent and climbing inside. Edward and Bella watch the tent for a moment before Leah jumped out, phasing in mid air into the giant grey wolf. She growled and turned to Edward. He stared at her for a moment, reading her thoughts from what she was getting from the pack down at the battle field. Slowly he turned towards Bella.

"It's starting." Edward stared off into space as he watched the scene unfolding through everything that Leah was picking up. "Jacob just got there." Sensing her distress about his well-being, he quickly spoke again. "It's okay. He's good."

A few minutes passed and the fight continued far away from them but soon, Edward picks up on something else and focuses on it. Both Leah and Bella see it as he tries to figure out what it was that he found.

"Someone's hurt?" Bella asked concerned about everyone's safety.

His eyes widened as he realized what it was that he picked up on. "She's close. I can hear her thoughts." He quickly turns to Leah. "Leah, go." She hesitates, looking to Bella then turning back to Edward and growling. "No, time to argue. _Go_."

"Leah, please." Bella pleaded, knowing that Edward had a good reason for wanting her to hide.

Much to the female wolf's dismay, she quickly rushed off to hide herself from the incoming vampire that was coming their way. She knew that this was the bitch that was hunting her soulmate and wanted to be the one to take the leech down with her own paws and teeth.

Once Leah rushed off, Bella quickly moved to Edward's side for protection. He held her close as he continued to read the red headed vampire's mind. "She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me."

"She found us." Bella whispered softly.

"She's not alone." Edward suddenly says as he picks up another vampire's mind. Not a moment after him speaking, Riley Biers, the missing boy from Forks appears from the trees, moving slowly towards them. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you."

On a near by bounder, Victoria suddenly lands on the rock, scaring Bella in the process when she sees her.

"In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria informs her minion, keeping her red eyes on her targets before looking to Riley to convince him to listen to her and not them.

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you." Edward goes on, hoping to talk sense into the young vampire.

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

Riley questioning whether or not Edward could be telling the truth and then looks to Victoria for answers.

"There's only you. You know that."

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

"Riley. Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

Riley takes a few seconds as he contemplates who he should believe before coming to a decision. Looking straight at Bella and Edward. "You're dead."

Just as Riley makes a move towards Edward and Bella, Leah jumps out of the bushes and tackles the vampire. Taking not only him by surprise but Victoria too. Leah sinks her teeth into his shoulder and tosses him to the side. Breaking off his left hand in the process. This caused Edward to quickly go to him in order from keeping Riley away from Bella. The two boys started fighting as Leah walked over to stand protectively in front of her mate. Growling at the red head who had jumped off the boulder and began to run away. Leah seeing the coward running away, phased back into her human form. Not caring that she was completely naked, she just didn't want this leech to run away from the fight. She wanted to end this once and for all so that Bella didn't have to constantly worry about when this vampire was going to come back to seek out revenge.

"You won't get another chance like this again, bitch!" Leah barked out, causing Victoria to stop and turn around to look at the naked girl standing in front of her intended target. "You want_ her_. You want Edward to feel the pain you felt when he killed James, when he tore him to pieces, when he turned him into ash." Leah could see the anger just radiating from the vampire. "I wasn't there when he was killed. But I wish that I had been. That way I could have had the honors of turning him into nothing _myself_!"

Victoria snapped and rushed at full speed towards Leah, causing the Native to leap towards the in coming vampire and phasing back into her wolf. The two wrestled for control on the snow covered ground. It was difficult for both. Neither backing down. It seemed that the nomad didn't care that it was Leah she was fighting, as long as it got her closer to Bella. The vampire tried to move her arms around Leah to crush her but at the angle, she couldn't especially now that sharp fangs sank into her shoulder. Finally getting the upper hand, Leah got Victoria on her back and started tossing her head from side to side, shaking the red head's body like a rag doll.

Edward was doing fine with his own fight with Riley until he momentarily got distracted which caused Riley to get the upper hand and toss him into the air. Sending him god knows where.

Leah was just about to snap her enemies neck clean off the shoulders when she was pulled off and thrown into a near by rock. The impact knocked the wind out of her. Both vampire's walked up to her and took a hold of her. Victoria grabbed a hold of Leah's jaws as Riley wrapped his arms around her giant mid section. Bella seeing that her mate was in trouble began to frantically search the snow covered ground for anything that could help the situation, that's when she found a sharp rock. Then it came to her. Standing back up with the rock in hand just as Leah looked at her from the corner of her eye. Bella cut open her arm, causing both Riley and Victoria to stop their actions and sniff the air, catching the wonderful aroma of Bella's blood. The two turned to stare at her as they both saw the blood running down her arm. Distracting them long enough for Leah to throw them off of her. Just like the story she had heard at the counsil meeting, she got to save the one she loved because of her bravery.

She grabbed a hold of Riley first who squirmed in her grasp before calling out to Victoria for help. Who ignored him completely and started to stalk her prey. Leah tossed Riley once again, just in time for Edward to smash his head clean off as he flew through the air. Leah rushed at Victoria, determined to get to her before she got too close to her imprint. Her large mouth wrapped around Victoria's head as she leapt towards the vampire and ripped the head clean off. Killing her.

Now that the threat is finally over on them, Edward walked towards Bella who was still bleeding. Leah growled as he neared her but ignored her and ripped a piece off of Bella's shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

Now that the threat is finally over on them, Edward walked towards Bella who was still bleeding. Leah growled as he neared her but ignored her and ripped a piece off of Bella's shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Again, Leah growled. Causing Bella to look at her. Instantly knowing that something was going on and Edward knew what.

"Something is wrong?" Bella asks looking back to Edward.

"Alice needs us to go. Now." He informed as he took out a lighter and started to burn Victoria and Riley's body with the flames. When he was done, he turned back around just as Leah walked out of the tent, fully clothed.

"This." She told him, gesturing between herself and him. "Isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9!<strong>

I tried to upload this chapter as quickly as possible. I hope that you all liked it. Let me know what you think, please.

Please Review!

Eastynpaige

Special Thanks to:

**whitetigerwolf**  
><strong>Silo666<strong>  
><strong>wolfhappiness<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>lilcountrygirl6904<strong>  
><strong>cat50492<strong>  
><strong>ScarsOfThePast<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>I'm-So-Tape<strong>  
><strong>ShadowCub<strong>  
><strong>musicinmysoul<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>tanis19<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters

This story's rating is_ 'M' _do to previous chapters and possible future chapters.

* * *

><p>At the field where the fight took place and the battle had finally come to an end and every single member of the Cullen family and Leah's Pack had survived. They were now in the stages of cleaning up all the bodies of the newborns then burning them to make sure that they were all dead while they awaited the arrival of Edward, Leah and Bella. It was Alice who was the most concerned that they would get there in time, seeing that Jane and three other members of the Volturi were on their way. That and they needed to make sure that the Pack left before the Volturi members got there. By the time they finally got to the field, the Cullen family were all standing beside a large pile of burning newborns and the Pack was on the other side of the feild waiting. Bella stood beside Leah, holding onto her hand as Edward lead the way towards his family.<p>

"How long?" Edward asked as they moved up next to his family, wondering how much time they all had before Jane and the others would arrive.

Alice turned in his direction, relieved that they were back. "A few minutes. Maybe ten?" She answered looking at Edward before her eyes found Bella and Leah's hands joined together. The pixie couldn't help but give a small smile. Grateful that Bella had found someone that loves her yet she couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that she wouldn't be with her brother any longer.

"The Pack needs to leave." Carlisle said softly as he looked over at Leah who was a bit confused as to what was going on. "The Volturi won't honor a truce with your Pack."

Leah gave a light nod, letting him know that she would make sure that her Pack would leave but she didn't quite understand why they couldn't really be there and who the Volturi was. All she did know was that Bella was afraid of them and by the looks of it, so were the Cullens. That let her know that these Volturi people meant buisness. With the acknowledgement that her Pack needed to leave, she turned towards were they all stood and her eyes immediately spotted Jake standing off to the side by himself. Movement behind him caught not only her eye but his as well. He turned around and launched himself towards the lone newborn that was still left alive.

"Jacob, no!" Leah yelled, letting go of Bella's hand before rushing off in the direction of Jacob who was in a head lock. That was a position that could easily get him killed if someone didn't help him.

Phasing in mid air as she got closer to the newborn and Jacob, tacking the vampire off of Jacob and rolled around on the ground with him as she tried to get her jaws around some part of the thing but the newborn was quick and she soon found herself in a similiar position that Jacob had just been in. The newborn had its arms wrapped around her sides and he jerked down, instantly getting a loud yelp of pain from the female wolf. He dropped his hold on her and she fell to the ground, phasing back to her human form as the others from her pack took care of the newborn vampire.

"Leah!" Bella yelled when seeing her lover on the ground writhing in pain. Running as fast as she could in the direction that her naked girlfriend was in, hoping that the girl would be okay and that it wasn't that serious.

Both Edward and Carlisle made it to the Native girl first. Doctor Cullen checking her over to see what type of injury she had substained while Edward looked down at the girl and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. "Leah. Hold on. Carlisle's gonna take care of you."

"The bones on the right half of her body are shattered." Carlisle explained as he continued to check over the girl's injuries while Bella dropped down beside her girlfriend.

"Bella." Leah said softly, looking up at her mate. Trying to control her facial expressions so that she didn't worry her imprint with how much pain she was really in but she wasn't going a very good job.

"Leah, I'm right here." Bella whispered, not really trusting her voice because it was killing her inside to see her girlfriend in pain like she was but she also want to give her as much comfort as possible which was a hard task. The only thing she could think of to do was gently caress the side of the girl's face.

The rest of the Pack quickly phased in the woods and got their jean short on before rushing out to help their fallen sister. Jacob was one of the first to reach them. It was obvious that he was feeling extremly guilty for what happened to Leah but he was also pissed for not having the chance to kill the newborn like he thought he should have. "Leah, you idiot, I had it!"

"Jacob!" Sam warned him, using his alpha voice a bit to let him know that now was not the time for that type of arguement before he kneeled down beside Carlisle so he could listen to what the Doctor had to say about Leah's condition.

"I need to set the bones before her accelerated healing kicks in." Carlisle says as he gently moves one of Leah's arm to get a better understanding of what was going on with the bones inside. "It's already starting."

"We need to get her out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward explains, knowing that their time was running out.

Sam looked between Edward and Carlisle, realizing that they needed to get Leah out of their before this other threat comes to them. "We'll take her back to Billy's." He told the Doc in his deep voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle says with a nod to his head.

"Hang on, Leah." Bella said softly as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the female wolf's head then moving back then standing up so that the boys could pick her up.

One by one, each member of the Pack genlty bent down and started to lift her up. Even though she was in pain and hissing a bit as they lifted her, they were all being as gentle as possible to the hurting wolf.

"It's okay. We got you." Paul assured as they began to walk towards the woods.

"Bella..." Leah whimpered as she turned her head to the side a bit, looking for her imprint.

"I'm right here." Bella told her as she got into her line of sight and moved with the boys until she was stopped by Edward's cold hand holding onto her wrist. She looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"You need to stay, Bella. The Volturi are going to be expecting you to be with me." He told her.

Bella looked at him for a moment before turning to look at Leah who was looking at her. The brunette really didn't want to leave her girlfriend in her time of need but she knew that Edward was kind of right. If she was not there when the Volturi arrived it could mean bad things for not only her and Leah but for the Cullen family as well. And she loved them all too much to let any thing bad happen to them. She sighed and nodded her head then watched as the Pack carried away the woman she loved. It was obvious that Leah didn't want her to stay but she really had no choice but to go with her comrades.

"They're coming." Alice suddenly says, looking a bit worried and nervous about facing the Volturi. Especially Jane.

No sooner had the Pack left and the Cullen's gathered around where the fire was, the Volturi walked out of the trees and towards them with their hoods over their heads. It was nerve racking for Bella to watch them walking towards them the way that they were. They walked some what slowly, taking their time to add to the anxious feeling most were feeling as they neared them. Bella stayed close to Edward which caused him to wrap an arm around her waist to give her comfort. When they stopped just a few feet away and as one pulled back their hoods, it was Jane who spoke first.

"Impressive." Jane said with no emotion. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle responded.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Jane's brother Alec said as he looked at at the Cullens.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward told her softly, keeping Bella close.

"Pity." Jane said before letting her eyes roam over the Clan until something caught her eye. "You missed one."

Behind them, a young newborn vampire girl who looked to be scared and nervous of her surroundings. It caused Jasper to move to her side to show that he was willing to protect her rather than kill her because she was the only one not willing to fight them during the battle. The Cullen's turned to look at the girl before looking back at Jane.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained the reason that the newborn was still alive.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane told him before turning her attention towards the young newborn. "Why did you come?" Just after the question, the young newborn dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. "Who created you?" The girl didn't answer, she just continued to scream from the horrific pain that Jane was causing her.

Unable to handle the screams from the young child, Esme turns to Jane with the hopes of helping to ease the newborns pain. "You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know." Jane smiled.

The pain the newborn was experiencing stopped and she took in deep breaths before turning up right to speak. "I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said, trying to help the girl out by answering the question he knew the answer too.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle told him before turning around to look back at Jane.

"Of course." Jane answered. There was silence for a brief moment before Jane turned her head to the left slightly. "Felix."

The large vampire standing just behind her, took a couple steps forwards, already knowing what it was that Jane wanted him to do and that was to take care of the newborn standing behind the clan. "She didn't know what she was doing." Esme quickly spoke up causing Jane to hold her hand up to stop Felix from moving forwards. Willing to hear the woman out. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle added, knowing that his wife had already grown somewhat attached to the young girl.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Jane tells them before looking over at Bella and Edward as she says the last thing. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set." Edward informed, which caused Bella to take in a deep breath at hearing that cause that was something that she would have wanted to hear him say a while ago but now that she was with Leah, it was something that she didn't want to hear. Now how was she suppose to get out of this, knowing that the Volturi were waiting for her to turn.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home."

Felix walks forwards and moves easily through the Cullen family as they move out of his way, knowing that this was something that could not be fought. Jane had spoken and they could not say anything but all eyes followed him as he stalked up to his prey. The look Rosalie was giving him was close to a death glare, having always wanted childern couldn't believe that Jane would order such a young girl to her death...even though she was technically already dead as a vampire. The screams were aweful to listen to and they had to look away as Felix quickly ripped the girl apart.

* * *

><p>At Billy's place, Bella quickly pulled up in her ford truck and quickly threw it into park and jumping out. Seeing that every single member of the Pack was outside with Billy, Emily and Sue. All waiting impaitently for word on Leah's condition. Bella walked quickly up to Billy who was trying his best to comfort Sue Clearwater about to ask about her girlfriend when she heard Leah screaming from inside the house. The moment they heard the girl's screams Sue grabbed a hold of Billy's hand and squeezed it, finding it extremly hard to listen to her daughter like that.<p>

"It's been going on for a while." Quil told Bella as he looked at her. It was obvious by the look on her face that she was extremly worried.

"Doc's re-breaking her bones." Embry added.

"Why did she have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Jacob shook his head as he paced back and forth. Knowing that he was the one responsible for Leah being in such pain when it really should have been him in there and not her.

"Give it a rest, Jacob. She saved your ass." Paul told him with a glare.

The front door to the house opened and all the boys perked up, this was what they had all been waiting for. Was to know how their Pack sister was doing. Carlisle walked out with his medical bag in hand and Sam walking out behind him. "The worst is over. She'll be all right." He assured them. "I gave her some morphine, but her body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

Carlisle began to walk away from the house but when hearing Sue's voice, he stopped to turn towards the woman. "Thank you." She expressed looking at the vampire. Something she never thought she would ever do in her life time then held out her hand to the Doctor. Seeing the offered hand, he gave her a small smile before taking her hand in his and shaking it gently.

When he let go of the woman's hand, he turned towards Bella. "She's asking for you." He told her before walking away into the darkness.

She looked unsure about going in first, she thought it would be best if Sue went in, seeing she was the girl's mother but when she saw Sue nod her head. Letting her know that it was okay for her to go in first. She took in a deep breath and nodded her head and walked past everyone and inside the house.

* * *

><p>Bella had found Leah laying in Jacob's bedroom. Her entire upper body and right arm were completely wrapped up and she looks to have sweated through the whole ordeal. Her girlfriend was so tough and brave that she couldn't even imaging going through what she had just gone through and just seeing her lover like this was heart breaking but what was worse was thinking about the Volturi and what Jane had said about her still being human. It was becoming a problem. Her still being human and the fact that she was now with Leah and not Edward this was going to be a big problem when the Volturi find out that she was no longer with Edward and had no thoughts of becoming a vampire like she had before. Stopping herself just inside the door frame of the room as she looked Leah over.<p>

"Hey, Leah." She said softly, standing there unsure whether or not she should move closer. The fear of causing her more pain if she were to touch the girl caused her to stay put.

"Hey." Leah whispered, taking in deep breaths as she tried to swallow some of the pain that she was still experiencing. Realizing that Bella wasn't coming any closer, she spoke up again. "Come here."

She followed the Native girl's request quickly and moved inside the room further then kneeling down at the side of the bed near where Leah's face was so that they could actually talk to one another. It was the closest Bella could get to her girl without actually causing the girl pain and it was the best she could do.

"I was worried about you." Leah told her softly, as she tilted her head to the side to look at her mate.

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head slightly. "I didn't want to leave you with Edward. What happened?"

Bella looked down and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Leah told her. She wanted the truth and nothing less and she hated it when Bella was left alone with Edward then tries to cover up what happened while she wasn't around. "Please."

"The Volturi...they, um..they noticed that I'm still human." She said softly. Leah looked at her, taking in deep breaths as she waited for the girl to continue. It was those intense gazes that caused Bella to realize that no matter what she could never really lie or hide anything from her imprint. "And Edward, he told her that the date was set."

"No, it's not!" Leah growled, then wincing a bit when her muscles tightened around her healing bones.

"Take it easy." Bella coaxed softly.

"I will not take it easy, Bella." Leah snapped, then looked away from her as she tried to calm herself down. "He will not turn you into one of those things."

"No, he wont." Bella assured. "He was just trying to keep Jane and the others away."

"I highly doubt that." She said shaking her head. "If he lays a hand on you, I swear I will rip him to shreds."

"Leah. Please. Just stop." The brunette pleaded. "He would never hurt me. He didn't even want to change me in the first place."

"That was when he had you, Bella. Now, he has nothing. And I'm pretty sure that he thinks that if he were to change you that I would let you go and that would give him the opportunity to get you back."

Hearing this, Bella looks up at her for a moment. Trying to read her girlfriends face, to see if she could get the answer without actually asking it but Leah was so hard to read when she wanted to be. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Let me go?" Bella asked softly. "If he changed me?"

Leah just looked at her for a moment. Wondering herself if she would be able to let her mate go if she were to be changed into the creature that she grew up learning was her enemy. "No." She finally asnwered, shaking her head. "I'd never let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9!<strong>

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Moved into a new place and that kinda took up a lot of my time. But I'm settled and finally was able to write up this chapter. I hope you all approve. Let me know your thoughts!

_Review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**Blue-Portrait**  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>NeedNoName<strong>  
><strong>Silo666<strong>  
><strong>Akasha Hallows27<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>ShadowCub<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>Mea the shipper<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed by which allowed all the injuries that Leah had substained during her fight with those newborn vampires to heal. The two lovers found themselves in 'The Meadow' surrounded by beautiful purple flowers. It was very peaceful. A place where the girls could easily get lost in the moment shared with each other. The Native American girl loved the location, she really did but the only thing that she did not like was the fact that it had once been the location that her girlfriend had shared with Edward. So, Leah felt a little awkward about sitting there with her mate but she coped with it the best she could cause it really was a relazing site and she couldn't help but think about the fact that the Leech had once in that exact location with her girl at one point or another. Shaking her head to get her thoughts away from Edward and focused more on Bella who was resting up against her bent legs facing her as she leaned back on her elbows with a smile on her face as her brain finally registered what her mate had said to her.

"August 13th?" Leah questioned softly.

"Yeah. It's a month before my birthday." Bella nodded her head. "Alice said she could get the wedding together by then."

It was amazing that she had literally proposed a few days ago and Bella was already setting a date. It didn't bother her at all that her girlfriend was trying to get a move on the wedding cause in all honesty she wanted to get a move on it too. But when she had heard that the leech Alice could get the wedding together by then, she sighed and looked away some.

"I'm sure she can." Leah replied softly, then turned back towards her. "There's no rush, you know?"

"I know." Bella nodded her head. "I've chosen my life. I want to start living it."

"And so you're gonna let Alice plan the whole thing?" Leah asked her. "The dress, the reception, the guest list. I mean, who knows who she's going to even invite."

"I trust her." It was an easy answer to what Leah was saying. She knew that if she wanted a beautiful wedding and it to be a day to remember then so be it. She was going to let Alice loose on it but she slowly stopped her throught process of letting the Pixie take over when she realized that she hadn't really let Leah have a say in it and she was a woman too. "Unless, you aren't okay with it."

"I'm cool with it." Leah sighed, sitting up a bit and moving some of Bella's brown hair away from her face. "I'm sure what she will come up with will be amazing...but, I'm just thinking about Emily and my mom. Their gonna want to have some sort of say in things."

Bella nodded her head, understanding what Leah was saying and she wanted Sue and Emily to have a say in the wedding besides Sue was after all going to be her mother in-law. "I'm sure Alice will make sure to get their opinions."

"I don't know how my mom and Emily will deal with working with a lee-" she quickly stopped herself when she saw Bella's face fall. "I mean...I don't know how well they will deal with working with Alice. They're not used to working with vampires but if you trust her, then they will too."

"Thank you."

"But I still don't know why you are doing this."

"What? The wedding?"

"No." Leah looked away from her and around to all the flowers before glancing back at her mate. "You're trying to make eveyone else happy, but you're already giving away too much." She told her, caressing the side of Bella's face.

"You're wrong." Bella expressed. "This wasn't a choice between you and Edward. Or Jacob. It was between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step, like literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal. Because I'm not normal. I don't want to be." She begins to explain before stopping for a brief moment then continuing. "I've had to face death and loss and pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger and more real, more myself. Because it's my world, too. It's where I belong."

Leah took in her lover's words and looked down at her hands with a small smile lingering on her lips before she gives her attention back to her imprint. "So, it's not just about me?"

"No. Sorry." She smiled, shaking her head slightly before leaning closer towards the taller girl. "I've made a mess trying to figure all this out, but I wanna do it right." Bella leans in even closer so that there was only about an inch between the two. "And I wanna tie myself to you in every way humanly possible."

"Starting with a wedding."

"Actually, something a little more difficult first. And maybe even dangerous." Bella expresses before pushing herself away from Leah till she was standing up and looking down at the female wolf who was wearing a concerned expression on her face. "We have to tell Charlie."

Hearing that, Leah actually smirks and nods her head before squinting up at Bella. "It's highly dangerous."

"It's a good thing that you heal so quickly."

Shaking her head as she stood up, pulling her girl closer. "Yeah, that is a good thing. But do you really think your dad will try to hit a girl?"

"No. But, it probably would have been a good idea to do that dinner that Charlie suggested a while ago."

"What dinner?"

* * *

><p>Months later.<p>

At the Black residents, the rain poured down heavily outside when the front door burst open and Jacob Black rushes out in complete anger. Moving in a fast pace. Tossing a card he had been holding to the ground as he began to sprint. Shifting as he ran until he fully phased into his wolf form and disappearing into the woods as his father wheeled out in his wheel chair after him. Calling out his name, trying to get his son to stop with the hopes of calming him down. When he stopped, he leaned down and picked up the card that had been carelessly tossed to the ground, he picked it up and read over the invitation.

**Isabella Maire Swan**  
><strong>and<strong>  
><strong>Leah Michelle Clearwater<strong>

**Together with their families**  
><strong>Request the honor of your presence <strong>  
><strong>At the celebration of their marriage<strong>

**Saturday, the thirteenth of August**  
><strong>Two thousand and eleven<strong>  
><strong>Five O'Clock in the evening<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking at the same invitation was Charlie Swan who was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer by his side as he stared that the card. He was surprised to say the least when Bella had told him that she and Leah were going to be getting married. He tried to convince them both that they were too young and that they hadn't been together long enough to truly know if they should get married. In his expert opinion of when he and Renee had gotten married they definately rushed into the marriage but then again the only good that came out of that relationship was Bella. Charlie knew the Clearwater family and he knew that Leah was a great young woman and he trusted her more with his little girl than he ever did when it came to Edward. Then again, he was still saddened that his daughter had decided against his wishes for them to wait and actually get married as soon as they were. He was about to lose his only daughter and that was really hard for him to accept.<p>

* * *

><p>In Phoenix, Arizona. Renee had just checked her mail box just after the it had been dropped off. Inside she found a wedding invitation waiting for her, a smile spread across her features as she realized that her daughter was finally getting married to that nice Edward Cullen boy that she had heard so much about. But her face fell when she saw that Edward's name was no where to be seen on the card, instead she saw that it was Leah Clearwater's name. It confused her to see someone else's name on the card seeing that Bella never told her that Edward and her hand broken up and that she was now dating the Clearwater girl. It didn't upset her that she was getting married to a female only that Bella kept this from her. Her smile reappeared because she realized that if her daughter was getting married then it meant she was happy with Leah.<p>

"Phil." She smiled as she walked up the sandy path to the house as her husband stood up from the porch as she held up the invitation. "It's happening."

* * *

><p>At the Cullen house, there was a lot of work going on around the back end of the home which was all the doing of Alice. The slave driver who was trying to create the perfect wedding for Bella and Leah. Even though it wasn't going to be with her brother like she hoped but Bella was like her sister no matter what and she wanter her to have the perfect wedding. Bella was currently on the back deck with Alice, practicing to walk in the high heeled shoes that matched the dress she was going to wear. Her feet dragged along the ground as she tried to keep her balance, scrapping the heels while Alice watched with an almost amused expression on her face. Bella finally stopped after she caught herself from almost stumbling over.<p>

"Um...You just have to break them in." Alice told her enthusiasticly.

"I have been breaking them in. For three days." Bella tells her. "Can I just go barefoot?"

"No, absolutely not."

"I'm just thinking it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes...and all of this." Bella says leaning up against the railing. Turning to see the backyard with flowers everywhere. Jasper and Carlisle carrying large wooden benches that were going to serve as the seating for all the guests.

"No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect." Alice assures her with a smile.

"I mean, Leah will probably be going barefoot."

"Oh no, she wont. I'm making sure of that." Alice smiles proudly. "She wasn't exactly happy about it but she agreed to wear the flats I bought for her."

"Why does she get to wear flats and I don't?"

"Because she's tall enough as it is." She smiled. "You on the other hand, need to get some height."

Bella sighs and looks down at her heels.

"Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked as he walked by with a large tree on his shoulder.

"On either side of the aisle." Alice smiled at him.

"What aisle?" Rosalie asked, walking behind Emmett with a large tree stump in her arms.

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asks, stomping her foot before walking down the steps to show them where they went.

Once Alice was out of sight, Bella takes the opportunity to remove the heels on her feet then putting her own shoes back on. Looking up, she takes notice that Leah was standing at the window on the inside of the house, watching her mother and Emily working along side Esme to get things in order for the wedding. The two women having a good laugh as they worked with the first vampire they really ever had such contact with. The look on Leah's face was one that Bella wasn't used to seeing on the girl, it was nerves. She looked more nervous than Bella herself was.

"You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep." Alice told her firmly as she moved infront of the girl. "That's an order."

Bella smiled and looked down, nodding her head. "Okay." She said softly before hugging the Pixie tightly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Bella was in her bedroom at her father's house packing up the remaining items that she was going to be needing for after the two girl's got married. Closing up yet another box, she turned so her back was to the box as she looked around the almost empty room before seeing something that caught her arm. She walked over to her bed and leaned over to pick touch the dream catcher that was hanging there. Suddenly, she felt a slight breeze behind her which caused her to smile then she turned around to see Leah standing there with a smirk on her face.<p>

"Was just checking for cold feet." Leah smiled, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist before pulling the smaller girl closer to her.

"Well, mine are toasty warm." Bella assured her, looking down at her feet then glanced back up at Leah.

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know?"

"What? Now you're having second thoughts?" Bella smiled, sitting down and looking up at her. When she didn't get an answer, she frowned a bit. "You are?"

Leah shook her head with a small smile lingering on her lips. "No, I've wanted to marry you the moment I imprinted on you, Bella Swan."

"Really? Cause, I remember you hating me for a while in the beginning." She teased the taller girl.

"I never hated you, Bella." Leah assured her, then sitting down beside her. "I was just upset with how I thought you were treating Jacob. He was like a little brother to me and seeing him sad like he was upset me."

"But?" Bella asked, curiously. Then urged again when she got no response. "But?"

"Bella..." Leah sighed, shifting to face her mate. "I'm the first female shifter. Ever. And I'm just not sure what this all means. I mean, it was assumed I would imprint on a male...but I didn't."

"You imprinted on me."

"Yeah. And I don't regret it." She assured, taking the girl's hand in her own. "I just...I'm trying to understand what this all means. Imprinting is a way to keep our bloodlines going."

"And because I'm a female, we can't concieve." Bella nodded her head, realizing what Leah was getting at.

Leah on the other hand looked away for a moment before turning back to her girlfriend. "There is alot that can't be explained about me and why I shifted and why I imprinted on a female but...it's slowly piecing together for me."

"What do you mean?"

The female wolf shook her head. "I'll explain later."

Suddenly they both heard a whistle from outside the house, causing them to look at the opened window which Leah had climbed in through.

"Come on! Let's go!" Paul's voice rang out from out side.

Leah laughed and looked down a bit. "Um, the pack is throwing me a bachelor party."

"You mean a bachelorette party?"

"No." She shook her head. "They refuse to call it that. It's a bachelor party because they see me as their brother since I imprinted on a female...like they all did."

Bella chuckles and shakes her head. Before Embry appeared at the window with a big grin on his face. "Send her out, Bells, or we're coming in after her." He tells her before jumping back down to the ground below.

The girl's look at each other with smiles on their faces. "So, this party. Will there be strippers?" Bella asked.

Leah laughed as shook her head. "No, more like a bunch a wolves at a bonfire with lots of booze and meat."

Before she was able to respond to that, Jared appeared at the window this time with a smile on his face as well. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll give her back in plenty of time."

"Okay, go on before they destroy my house." Bella said, pushing the girl towards the window.

Leah stopped her movements and tugged her girl closer then leaned in and kissed her lips deeply before pulling away and walking to the window. She looked out the window at the pack down below laughing and looking up at her, urging her to hurry up before she turned back to her mate. "I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." Bella smiled back, causing the Native girl to smile in response.

"Good, cause I'll be the one in black." She smirked then hopped out of the window and down to the rest of the pack who shoved and teased her playfully before they all rushed into the woods.

After Leah had gone, Bella walked to the lights and switched them off before climbing into bed and relaxing then closing her eyes to get some much needed rest which were orders given to her by Alice earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>While Bella slept that evening, she had a very realistic dream of herself walking down a white carpet with red rose pedals falling all around her. She held a bouquet of red roses and on either side of her were all her friends and family dressed in white. At the alter, waiting for her was Leah, in a beautiful white dress with a single red rose pinned to one side. A bright smile playing on her lips as she reached her hand out and took Bella's and moved her up the three steps, so that they were in view of everyone watching them.<em>

_When they both turned towards the Priest, Bella was surprised to see The Volturi's three main leaders standing before them in black. She quickly looked behind her and to see all the once full chairs empty and the rose pedels turning to blood which lead the mountain of dead bodies of all her friends and family laying there covered in blood. Turning to Leah, she was even more shocked to see Edward now stood in a white suit and a red rose pinned to one side, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the white suit as he tosses Leah's drained dead body into the pile of dead bodies._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10!<strong>

Sorry to have kept you waiting. I was trying to figure out how I wanted things to go but I think I got it down now. So expect more chapters to follow closely behind this one. And I'm wondering how many caught the middle name of Leah. Those of you who are Glee fans probably caught it right away. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Please give me your thoughts.

_Review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**ShadowCub**  
><strong>Meluch<strong>  
><strong>WhiteTiger18<strong>  
><strong>Mana Tatsumiya<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>Mea the shipper<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>paulswolfgirl2355<strong>  
><strong>PraiseFortheFallen<strong>  
><strong>Akasha Hallows27<strong>  
><strong>I'm-So-Tape<strong>  
><strong>Antonia23<strong>  
><strong>NeedNoName<strong>  
><strong>Alakaia<strong>  
><strong>lette2001<strong>  
><strong>torturedsoul84<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Bella sat in the vanity chair that was located in Alice's bedroom. The small vampire was in the process of getting her ready for the wedding that would be taking place in the next couple hours. The bride-to-be was exhausted from the previous night due to that dream she had. She didn't know which part scared her more about the nightmare, whether it was the fact that the Volturi showed up or that Edward seemed to let his jealous side show, killing all her friends and family before killing her soul mate right in front of her.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice said looking down at her, putting cover up on the tired girl.

"Sorry, bad dream." Bella responded softly with a chuckle as she looked down. "It was wedding jitters."

Hearing the sounds of heels coming from down the hall, the two girls turned their heads towards the door to see Rosalie walking down the hallway. "Do you need some help?" She asked softly coming to a stop. "I could do her hair."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

Rosalie smiled and walked closer to her till she was standing directly behind the girl, moving her hands through her dark brown hair. "Please." The blonde said softly. "I'm not offended by your choice of _groom_."

"Or the fact that I chose to stay human."

"Essentially." Rosalie smiled giving her a nod.

Alice looked between the girls then moved up beside Rosalie and wrapped her arm around her, then squeezed with a bright smile on her face. "Weddings. They bring everyone together."

* * *

><p>On the staircase that lead up to the bedroom that Bella and the two vampires were in was Charlie Swan. Dressed in a nice black suit and leaning up against the railing as he looked at the large display of graduation caps as Renee walks up the stairs towards him with a smile on her lips. She was wearing a beautiful, yet, simple purple dress. She was obviously excited about her child's big day.<p>

"Hey, so, did you find our daughter?" She asked, stopping on the step above the one he was standing on.

"Are those graduation caps?" He asked curiously, still looking at the display. Ignoring his ex-wife's question.

Renee turns around to see what it was he was looking and asking about then laughs. "How creative!" Then she continues up the rest of the stairs.

"Or weird." Charlie says softly to himself.

"Alice? Bella?" Renee calls out, looking down both hallways.

"In here, Mom." Bella responds from Alice's bedroom. Causing Renees to turn move down the hallway towards her voice. Gasping when Alice moves out of the way to reveal her little girl all done up. "Oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful." She smiles moving into the room. "Crap! My mascara." She sighs, wiping beneath her eyes to clear away the running mascara.

"Mom!" Bella laughs as Alice holds out a tissue.

"Thanks." Renee smiles, taking the tissue and wiping her eyes. She then turns towards the door. "Charlie, get in here." She calls before turning back towards her daughter.

Charlie from out in the hall, peeks around the corner from the stair case. "You sure? I don't wanna..." He trails off as he walks down the hall and into the room where the girls were.

Seeing her father, Bella stands with a smile on her face. It was a different sight for her to see him so dressed up. She was so used to seeing him in his unifrom or his simple jeans and plaid shirts.

"I know. I look hot." Charlie says softly at seeing his daughter's smile turn laugh.

"We thought you needed something blue." Renee explains standing beside Charlie who was holding a blue jewelry box.

"And something old." He told her as he opened it to reveal a beautiful hair piece comb. "Besides your mother." He teased, which earned him a glare from Renee.

"Nice." She sighs then turns to Bella who had reached out to take the decorative comb.

"It was Grandma Swan's." Charlie said softly.

"But we added the sapphires." Renee added, pointing them out to Bella.

"It's beautiful, you guys." Bella smiles looking between her parents. Not knowing what really she could say to express her thanks. "Wow. Thank you so much."

Bella turned to hand it to Alice then she sat herself back down in the chair as the Pixie put the comb in her hair.

"It's your first family heirloom." Renee smiled, looking like she was about to cry. "You can pass on to your daughter...if you and Leah decided to adopt." She smiled. "And she can pass it to her daughter."

She sighed at the thought of having children. Cause it was just last night that she had a somewhat similar discussion with Leah who was talking about how she was the first female wolf and that she imprinted on a female just like the other male's in her pact did. But the reason for the imprinting was so that the wolf gene could be passed on to their children and how were they ever going to have kids when they were both the same sex. Looking up in the mirror she could see on Rosalie and Alice's face that they saw her distress and were feeling the sadness for her as well. More Rosalie than Alice, seeing that the blonde had always wanted children but could never have them because she had been turned into a vampire.

"Mom, I love it." Bella said softly as she got up from the chair and walked over to her mother and was about to hug her when Alice quickly stopped the two.

"Nope. No smudging my masterpiece." Alice told them.

"She's right." Renee nodded her head as she looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Thank you." Bella again says, knowing she could never say it enough.

"Okay." Alice grins as she walked over to the wedding dress that has been sitting on the rack just waiting for the moment to come. "Time for the dress!" Renee gasps and turns to Alice all excitedly. "Do you wanna see it?"

"I want to see it!" Renee nods.

* * *

><p>Outside in the back of the house where the ventue was, people were all in their seats except for those who were in the wedding who were standing infront of everyone talking to one another. Esme was busy talking to cousins of their 'Family' while Carlise came up and greeted two other 'cousins'. The decorations were beautiful. Alice had really over done it but how in the world could you really stop the pixie from going over bored with everything. All the beautiful white flowers hanging over everyones head as classical music played.<p>

"They have got to be related." Eric said softly looking at three beautiful blonds that were standing off to the side with Esme. Same fair skin as the mother vampire.

"What a gene pool." Mike said shaking his head as he looked them over.

"Seriously." The asian boy nodded.

"You've got some...The drool." Jessica teased, looking at her boyfriend who couldn't stop staring at the blonds. She then turned her attention to Angela who sat beside her. "So, um...don't you find it odd that Bella dates Edward for like the past two years, then dumps him for this chick name Leah? Or the fact that Edward's family is the one putting on this wedding for her?"

"It was kinda odd. I mean, I didn't really see it coming." Angela agreed. "I thought that she was in love with Edward."

"Wonder what this Leah chick has that Edward Cullen didn't." Jessica said looking around at the people on the opposite side from where she was sitting, hoping to figure out who this Leah Clearwater girl is that was getting married to one of her good friends. "I mean, I didn't even know that Bella was gay. Did you know she was gay?"

Angela shook her head. "No. But it doesn't matter because Leah obviously stole her heart because they wouldn't be getting married otherwise."

"No one marries at the age 18...unless their pregnant." Jessica randomly says before quickly turning to Angela. "What if she's pregnant?"

"Jess, she's marrying another girl. She's not pregnant."

"Come on, are you telling me you never heard of a _chick with a dick_."

"Now your just being ridiculous." Angela said turning to look away from her friend.

"Oh my God!" Jessica exclaims turning fully to Angela. "I figured it out. Bella is pregnant with Edward's child and he wants nothing to do with her. Hense the reason his family is putting on this wedding."

"That doesn't explain why she's marrying Leah." Eric jumped in after having been listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, it does. This Leah chick obviously is in love with Bella and offered to help raise the kid with her." She shrugged like it was simple.

Angela looked at her boyfriend Eric and shook her head at Jessica's explaination.

* * *

><p>Bella was standing just at the doors to the back entrance of the house, waiting for her cue to walk out and down the aisle to were her mate would be waiting for her. She took in a deep breath, trying to control her breathing cause it was rather nerve racking as she waiting for the moment that she had been waiting for since the first moment her and Leah had set a date that day in the meadow. She looked out side at all the people that were sitting in their chairs with their backs turned to her, waiting for the ceremony to take place. Charlie then steps up beside her, looking out the doors as well, looking just as nervous as Bella but more for the fact that he was about to be giving his daughter away to Leah Clearwater. The two then turn to face one another.<p>

"You ready?" Charlie asks softly.

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

The music picked up to let everyone know that the bride was coming. Everyone stood up and turned towards where Bella and Charlie were coming from. Charlie's eyes were a bit glazed as he tried to stay strong for his little girl. When he heard her take in a deep breath he turned to look at her.

"Just don't let me fall, Dad."

"Never."

With that said, the two began their walk towards the aisle where everyone waited with smiles on their faces as she got closer to them. As the walked, Bella took in deep breaths to calm her nevers and holding on tightly to her father's arm as he lead her towards all the people. When they got to the beginning of the aisle to see all the people on either side, she didn't look anywhere except at the altar where Leah stood. She was wearing a long strapless white dress with a black lace overlay that creats a corset effect around the layered, tulle look. Demure lace trim and a ribbon waistband adds drama to the fairytale perfect frock. Never did Bella think Leah looked so beautiful. Mainly because she never seen the girl wear too many girly things. Leah's shoulder length black hair was left hanging down but a beautiful white flower had been placed just above her left ear. From where the bride stood, she could also tell that her fiancee was wearing make-up which just added to her beauty.

The moment that both Leah and Bella's eyes met they smiled lovingly at one another. Anyone who was watching the interaction could tell that they were really in love with each other as they looked over one another to take in how beautiful they both thought the other looked. Just seeing Leah at the alter looking so happy and confident, it gave Bella a shot of courage as her father lead her down the aisle towards her future. No one else mattered in that moment and it showed because Bella didn't focus on anyone else as she got closer to Leah.

As they reached the altar, Bella turned her gaze to her father who gave her a sad smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek then letting Leah take her hand while he took his seat beside Renee in the front row. Leah smiled at Bella and moved her up one step towards the preacher who was waiting with a smile. It was a lot of work trying to find someone who would marry two females in such a small town like Forks but they were able to find someone.

The Preacher motioned everyone to take their seats before he began the ceremony. Leah and Bella stood side by side, both were nervous but excited at the same time. Glancing at one another for a moment then back at the Minister infront of them who began to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Leah Clearwater and Bella Swan." The Minister then turned to Leah. "Please repeat after me. I, Leah Clearwater."

"I, Leah Clearwater." Leah repeated as she turned to face Bella, taking her hands in hers.

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

As the Minister spoke again, the two girl's seemed to lose themselves within the other. Drowning out the man as they went on by themselves, talking back and for like it was just the two of them there with no middle man.

"To have and to hold." Leah said smiling down at the girl she loved with all her heart and soul.

"For better or for worse." Bella spoke up as they stared into one another's eyes.

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love."

"To cherish." Bella smiled up at Leah. "As long as we both shall live."

"I do." Leah smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you." Bella repeated then quickly leaned forward and captured Leah's lips with her own. The simple kiss deepened as they forgot about the audience that they had surrounding them.

Only breaking a part at the loud clapping and yelling that came from the pack on Leah's side of the aisle followed by clapping from the rest of the audience. Everyone seemed happy for the happy new couple, even Rosalie. But the only disappointment of Bella's was the fact that Jacob and Edward were nowere to be found. The girl's turned to look at the crowd, their hands gasping one another's before slowly walking down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, at the reception. The music was playing and the guests were dancing on the dance floor that Alice had made her family install so that they could all have fun when the time came. Other's were standing around talking about how beautiful the wedding was while drinking champagne. By the huge five layered cake, Bella's high school friends stared at the thing while Angela took a picture of it.<p>

"I just thought it'd be bigger." Jessica stated as she stood beside Eric.

"Yeah." Eric nodded.

"Hi!" Jessica smiled brightly when Alice and Jasper walked up to the other side of the cake.

"Hi, guys." Alice greeted.

"We were just saying how pretty everything is, you know, just saying."

"Well, thanks so much." Alice smiled. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No." Everyone said at the same time, shaking their heads.

"Not at all." Jessica smiled.

When Bella and Leah came back out of the house after signing the offical documents, they found Leah's brother Seth walking over with Billy Black rolling up behind him. Both wanting to congradulate the two.

"Hey, sis. Congrats!" Seth said, moving up to his sister and hugging her tightly then hugging his new sister in-law.

"Thanks, little bro." Leah smiled as her mother walked up behind Billy's chair.

"I hope you'll be happy, Bella." Billy told her. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Billy." she smiled. "Have you heard from him?"

"I'm sure Jake wishes you girls the best."

"Congradulations, girls." Sue expressed, moving up hugging both the girls. Kissing their cheeks softly before moving back a bit.

"Thanks, mom." Leah smiled.

"Well, I plan on getting drunk." Charlie said while fixing his sleeve. It caused everyone to laugh. "They're serving up some pretty fancy champagne. Sue, can I get you a glass?" He asked turning to Leah's mother.

Leah and Bella glanced at each other before turning quickly back when Billy turned his chair around, hitting Charlie in the leg.

"Sparkling fire water." Billy said looking up at him. "Sounds great."

He then wheeled away with Seth following behind him laughing. Leaving Sue and Charlie a bit stunned and feeling a bit awkward before the two walked away.

"Bella." A female voice called out, causing Leah and Bella to turn to see a beautiful spanish vampire walking over to her with a smile on her face. Kissing both of Bella's cheeks as the man along side her shook Leah's hand while trying to ignore the stentch that the wolf gave off.

"Congratulations, Leah."

"Thank you." Leah said, trying to be as nice as she could. It was still difficult for her to be friends with the vampires but they didn't harbor any ill will against the humans so she was trying to play nice.

"Bella." The man smiled switching places with his wife to greet her with the woman moved to Leah.

"Eleaszar and Carmen, right?" Bella asked once they both stood in front of the other couple.

"Mmm-Hmm." Carmen nodded her head with a smile.

"Hola." Eleaszar smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"And this is Tanya and Kate. We're cousins of the Cullen family from Alaska." Carmen introduced.

"We've heard so much about you." Kate said softly.

"We wanted to welcome you girls to the family. I know it did not work out with Edward but the Cullen's consider you to be a apart of the family so, therefore you are apart of ours as well." Eleaszar smiled.

"Bienvenida." Carmen smiled at the two.

One of the other cousin's from Alaska was staring over at Seth then over to the other pack members. Obviously upset that they were there at the wedding. Before turning her head at her name being called by Carmen.

"Irina." Carmen called softly. When the tall blond looked at her, the spanish vampire spoke again. "Come meet Bella and Leah."

She slowly walked up and stood beside Carmen. "I can't do this."

"You promised." Tanya spoke up, staring at the other vampire with a stern look.

"They invited them." Irina said staring at the Pack.

"Excuse me?" Leah said stepping forward, getting defensive of her pack. Bella grabbed her arm to hold her back as Carmen turned to look at her with an apologetic smile. "They're my family."

"Irina, you knew that Bella was marrying Leah. A shifter." Kate tried to reason with her fellow sister.

"They killed Laurent."

"He tried to kill Bella." Leah snapped.

"I don't believe that." She shook her head, staring at Leah. "He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans. With me."

Leah didn't say anything she just bit her tongue, not wanting to ruin this perfect day by fighting with a leech who was defending a vampire who was trying to kill Bella. Irina shook her head and walked away.

"Irina!" Carmen called after her.

"Well, um. Let's not momopolize the brides." Eleaszar said turning back to Bella and Leah. "Congratultions."

"Thank you." Bella and Leah both said softly.

"Sorry." Tanya said as she slowly backed up with Kate.

As one all four turned and walked away from the newly wed couple. Leah turned to look at Bella and smiled softly. "Well, what's a wedding without some drama?" She tried to joke.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was sitting down in their seats, Jared walked up to the microphone with a glass of champagne in his hand. Gently tapping on it for a moment to make she it was on as he looked out at the crowd with a smile on his face.<p>

"Hello?" He spoke into the mic. "This thing on?" He stood up straight and looked out at the crowd. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the newest member of the Clearwater family. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for while."

Bella and Leah look at each other, causing Leah to laugh softly before she glanced at Charlie who gave her a look. She quickly stopped and looked away just as Charlie grabbed his wine glass and downed it. Jared stepped down before being replaced with Charlie.

"Leah will be a good wife." He nodded seriously. "I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth."

Back at the table as Bella's father gave his speech, Leah chuckled before glancing at her new wife who was also laughing at her father's words. Both knowing that there was no way Charlie would be able to hunt down Leah but it was the thought that counted.

"And I know how to use a gun." Charlie continued.

When he finished, Alice moved up to the Microphone. "Now, that your a married woman, Bella. You'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags."

After the pixie's little rant about fashion, Bella's mother Renee moved up to the stage to speak, well, sing. "Go to sleep, my love." It caused Charlie to sigh then look away while the married couple laughed softly at the performance. "When you wake. You'll see me."

Sue was the next one to go up on stage to speek. She smiled out at the crowd. "I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into my daughter's life. We will cherish and protect her forever."

At the end, it was Leah who gave the final speech of the night. She stood up and walked up to the stage, with her wine glass in hand. "You know, it's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are." Leah took in a deep breath as she looked at Bella. "It seems like I was waiting a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will ever be enough. But let's start with forever."

* * *

><p>After the speeches were over and done with, the dance portion of the night came. Mostly everyone was on the floor moving to the beat while Leah and Bella swayed together as one, just enjoying the moment as they got lost in their thoughts. But all to soon, Leah was pulled out of her thought about Bella when she saw her brother moving his hands around to get her attention. When she focused on him, she saw him mouth something and she sighed and nodded her head to him before pulling back from her mate.<p>

"Another one of your gifts just arrived." She said softly.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Come on." Leah smiled softly, wrapping her arm around the girl before walking her around towards the side of the house.

"What's a wedding present doing out here?"

"Just a little more private."

"The best man didn't have time to get a tux." Jacob's voice spoke up as he walked out of the woods.

"Jacob!" Bella smiled, she turned to look at Leah who smiled and urged her to go. The smaller girl then rushed over and threw herself into Jacob's awaiting arms.

When the pulled apart, Jacob smiled at her. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey." She smiled back brightly.

"This is cool of you." Leah said softly, moving a bit closer. Causing Jacob to just nod his head. Staring at Leah, waiting for her to leave so he could be alone with Bella. Getting the hint, Leah nodded her head with a small smile. "I'm gonna go see if Rosalie wants to dance." She smirked in a teasing tone.

Bella laughed, knowing that was not going to happen before she turned back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Jake apologized.

"Doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now." She smiled softly.

"Will you dance with me?"

She stepped forwards, letting him take her right hand in his left as she moved her left hand on his shoulder. He then picked her up and spun her around. Causing her to laugh. He set her down, spun her then they moved closer to one another. Resting their chins on the other's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Bellas asked curiously. "We were gonna put your face on a milk carton."

"Mostly northern Canada. I think." He answers. "It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing."

"Are you okay?" Bella wondered. "Being here?"

"Why? Afraid I'll trash your party?" He asked softly, pulling away so that they were looking at one another. "You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now."

She shook her head. "This isn't goodbye, Jake." She told him as she started to cry.

"Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella."

Bella just pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everyone cries at weddings."

He finally moved back, shaking his head some. "I'm sorry. I just can't get over the fact that I know you're suppose to be with me...not Leah."

"Jacob...please don't."

"Why not? I know you love me." He said softly. "I could have made you just as happy, if not more."

"I'm married now. I wanted to marry Leah. I love her." She tried to express. This wasn't suppose to happen on her wedding night. It was suppose to be a happy night not drama filled.

"You and Leah were only meant to be friends...nothing more. I know it. I could feel it." He told her, taking a hold of her hands and holdin onto her.

"Jake, stop." She told him, trying to pull her hand away from him, only for him to grip her tighter. "Jacob, let me go!"

"Jacob!" Leah snapped as she moved quickly to Bella's side.

The male wolf looked at both Leah and Bella before noticing the entire pack standing a good ten feet back watching the whole thing. Sam walked up beside the two girls. "Walk away, Jacob."

He looked down then walked into the forrest with a few of the pack members following behind him. The others walked back to enjoy the rest of the party, leaving the couple alone.

"I'm really, really, really stupid." Bella expressed, shaking her head softly.

"No, it's alright." Leah assured her. "This isn't your fact. He just can't let go. He's trying to fight the imprint just like I tried with Sam." She tried to explain. "Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back."

Bella nodded her head just as Leah leaned in and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The moment had finally come, Leah and Bella were about to leave on the honeymoon that Esme and Carlisle paid for. Which was something that Leah didn't want to accept because they weren't exactly family but still it was a nice gesture even though they wouldn't take no for an answer. The information about where their destination was only given to Leah so that she could surprise her new bride. The couple changed their clothes to something more comfortable, well for Leah anyway, Bella was stuck wearing a dress that had been picked out by Alice while Leah wore nice form fitting jeans, a loose v-neck blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it. It was another outfit picked out by the Pixie but she had to go with more Leah's kind of style to actually get the girl to wear it.<p>

The newly weds walked out the front door of the Cullen home where all their guests waited, clapping and cheering them as they walked out. Rice being thrown as they moved through the crowd towards the awaiting car. At the end of the crowd both sets of families were waiting for them. Renee pulled Bella into a tight loving hug as Sue did the same to Leah.

Renee pulled back to look at Bella with a smile on her lips. "So, she really won't tell you where she's taking you?"

"No, it's a surprise." Bella answered with a smile. "A surprise thanks to Carlisle and Esme."

Her mother nodded her head softly. Wishing she could give her daughter as much as the Cullens were able to give her and they weren't even related to her. She picked rice out of her daughter's hair as she gave her some advice. "Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen. Take care of yourself." She said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I will."

"Okay. I love you, Bella." Renee nodded, hugging Bella one more time.

"I love you." Bella said hugging back before they pulled away from one another. "Thank you."

Looking behind her mother, she saw Alice looking at her. "Everything's packed and ready to go." She said as Jasper put all the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Cool." Bella nodded, before seeing her father standing alone a couple feet ahead of them. "I'm gonna go see him."

"Yeah." Renee nodded then moving up to hug Leah who was laughing with her mother and Seth.

Walking up to her father she smiled. "Dad." She said while playfully hitting him.

Charlie laughs some. "Well..." He sighs, shaking his head a bit. "It's gonna be strange, You not living under my roof."

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's gonna be strange for me, too."

"You know it will always be your home, right?"

"I love you, dad. Forever." She expressed before moving into his arms and hugging him tight.

"I love you, too, Bells. I always have and I always will." He hugged her for a moment longer before slowly beginning to pull away. "Okay. Go on. You don't wanna miss your plane. Wherever it's going."

"Okay." Bella laughs softly. "Bye."

Bella walked over to Leah and hugged Sue and Seth goodbye before the two got into the car that had been given as a wedding present from Rosalie and Emmett. Once their seatbelts were on they turned to look at each other.

"You ready?" Leah asked softly. She started up the car and slowly moved past the guests as they waved goodbye to them.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bella nods as Leah pulls away from the crowd and down the path towards the main road.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11!<strong>

I hope this chapter was okay with everyone. It was kinda difficult to get this all out but I'm glad this part is finally over. Alot of Leah/Bella romance ahead! So, let me know what you all thought of this chapter.

_Review!_

EastynPaige

Special Thanks to:

**Mana Tasumiya**  
><strong>othlvr16<strong>  
><strong>psychovampirefreak<strong>  
><strong>Blue-Portrait<strong>  
><strong>Matthias Stormcrow<strong>  
><strong>lynettecullen<strong>  
><strong>lette2001<strong>  
><strong>whitetigerwolf<strong>  
><strong>geschichtenleserin<strong>  
><strong>BigTimeGleekBTR<strong>  
><strong>NeedNoName<strong>


End file.
